The Empire of Steel
by Wombatman9000
Summary: The Courier leads the Brotherhood of Steel to control the Mojave. Life in the Brotherhood is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

The Empire of Steel

Prologue

War... War never changes. After the battle at Helios One the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel retreated to Hidden Valley. The Brotherhood was devastated by the loss of so many soldiers and the desertion of Elder Elijah. In response, the Elders in Lost Hills sent Knight Christine Royce of the Circle of Steel to hunt him down. She tracked him from the Mojave Big Mountain to the Sierra Madre Casino where a Paladin from the Brotherhood helped her to bring him down. This Paladin is named Leo Storm, and he wants to reform his new family. Life in the Brotherhood is about to change.

Upon his return to the Mojave from Old World ruins like the Sierra Madre, Big Mountain, and the Divide, the former courier unleashed an armada of previously unheard of technology to strengthen his brothers. Holograms became an integral part of Hidden Valley's security. Electrical technology provided a new class of weapons for the Knights and Paladins. Farming technology, although not something commonly seen by the scribes, proved invaluable in reducing the Brotherhood's dependence on outsiders. Stealth based technology granted the Brotherhood the ability to spy on its enemies much more effectively, and finally give them an idea of what the outside is like. And with a teleporter in the bunker capable of sending soldiers to Big Mountain, this is only a fragment of the technology at the Brotherhood's disposal. But in Leo's mind, his greatest contribution was bringing Christine Royce home, and reuniting her with Veronica.

Paladin Storm also also eliminated potential enemies on the home front. He vanquished half a dozen Legion bases as well as Caesar himself. He allowed the Boomers to reconstruct a massive bomber before wiping them out. He felt guilty, but his sense of duty outweighed his guilt. He knew the weaponry here (and not to mention the bomber) would be essential to establishing the Brotherhood as the dominant faction in the Mojave. He convinced the Khans to abandon the Mojave as a whole. He wiped out the Fiends and the Powder Gang down to the last man. He reunited a group of Enclave Remnant then destroyed them so their bunker could be occupied by the Brotherhood. He killed Mr. House and led a slaughter on the Strip and then in the surrounding area with the help of a dozen mercenaries, none of whom survived the day. He activated an army of robots underneath Fortification Hill to supplement Brotherhood soldiers. Paladin Storm did all this in preparation for molding New Vegas and the Mojave into an Empire of Steel. He did not, however, ask Elder McNamara first.

Chapter 1

"Wait. So you're telling me that you're the guy who wiped out half the Mojave?" Elder McNamara shouted, taken aback. "May I ask why?" The enraged Elder ignored Veronica and Christine, the two who were helping Leo. They would likely be the next to face his wrath, unless the Paladin could calm his superior.

"To prepare the way, sir," Leo said, stone faced. Despite having both rank and reputation, he looked out of place. Instead of power armor he donned a black duster with the BoS insignia on the back: a gift from an old friend.

"Prepare the way for what? I'm still not completely understanding your batshit plan."

"The Battle for Hoover Dam is approaching and if we don't sieze this opportunity, the NCR will control the Mojave. If not, it'll be the Legion. Neither are good for us."

"We have a treaty with the NCR. They won't do anything."

"If they don't do it themselves they'll pay someone else to come wipe us out," Storm shot back. "I'm not saying we go to war with them, but we can't just sit on our hands when we could take control of the situation."

"And just how would we take control of the situation? Sacrificing our soldiers to pacify a hostile populace. It's madness."

"I have already neutralized every major threat. The only places to pacify are a few towns who would likely be more than willing to join us. In any event we have securitrons to back us up. Not to mention an armada of roboscorpions and cyber dogs we can get from Big MT."

"Wait a second, you said 'join us.' Are you saying we should recruit those towns? Now I know you're crazy."

"I'm not saying we recruit them so much as incorporate them. We can't force them to join the Brotherhood, but they could certainly join the Empire of Steel."

"Empire of Steel? Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? And why even bother having those towns? Why not just take Vegas?" McNamara argued, seeming to give in a bit.

"So the NCR can occupy them and enforce an embargo on us? We need the whole Mojave, as far as the Outpost."

"We don't have the manpower to secure the whole Mojave. And with our soldiers spread so thinly how are we supposed to collect technology?"

"We certainly have the manpower, it just happens to manifest is dogs and robots and holograms. And we wouldn't be confiscating technology."

This drew a confused look from the Elder. "Okay I don't know what organization you're in, but in the Brotherhood we preserve technology."

"Yes, and a little too well. Why have this technology if we don't use it to rebuild the world. Why do you think I went out of my way to retrieve agricultural technology? And an excess of Auto Docs and Molecular Converters from the Sierra Madre? If we are to become a nation, we'll need more than just big guns. We'll need a civilian sector. We'll need agriculture and medicine. And we'll need to share those things, instead of stealing every stray sensor module."

"The Empire of Steel..." the Elder pondered to himself.

"A force for good in the world. With the Brotherhood acting as the military, the Circle serving as internal affairs, and civilian representation from the towns under our jurisdiction," Storm explained.

"What's to stop the NCR from going to war with us? And what will make these towns support us?" McNamara asked, almost convinced.

"If we send soldiers to fight the Legion when fighting at the Dam starts they'll warm up to us. And we can make them sign a treaty once I redirect power from the Dam to activate the securitrons. And as for those towns, most will be happy to have security and food. And as for Vegas itself, well it's a ghost town." Leo could see the Elder needed just a little more convincing. "And, we can finally have Helios One."

With a moment's hesitation, McNamara scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Leo. "You're a courier, right? Take this to Colonel Moore at Hoover Dam. It states that we will send soldiers to help push back the Legion in the upcoming battle."

"Thank you, Elder. You won't regret this," Paladin Storm said before leaving the bunker, flanked by his female companions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paladin Storm stepped out of the Hidden Valley Bunker and into the cool night air. His duster flowed with the breeze. He and his followers hiked north until they reached the glowing skyline of New Vegas. Despite the bright lights and music, the streets were empty. Those who had escaped Leo's wrath fled the Strip and kept going until they reached the NCR. These dens of vice and sin would be converted into something more productive when the Empire rose.

The trio entered the Lucky 38 Casino, Leo's home base. While there they retrieved his pet cyber dogs, Rex and Roxie. The group ascended the elevator to the Penthouse and met with Yes Man, the personality matrix controlled by Leo who made this entire endeavor possible.

"Hey! Good to see you! Ya know, Caesar's Legion is preparing to attack the Dam. You should get there before tomorrow if you still wanna make your Empire," the computer said in a jovial voice.

"Thanks Yes Man, we'll head right over. But before we do, send a message to Hidden Valley saying that the fighting will begin soon."

"Okie dokie!"

"Thanks," Storm said as he left for the Dam.

* * *

The group made it to the Dam just before sunrise with little action. Leo was approached by a group of smiling soldiers, glad to see the bane of the Legion was with them. They were in for a rude awakening.

After getting lost twice and signing an autograph, Leo located Colonel Moore, who displayed unclear feelings about his arrival.

"So you're that courier everyone's been talking about. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm hear to talk about what I can do for you," Leo said, letting the salesman in him emerge. "We both know the Legion is about to mount an attack, and we both know that the NCR may not win this battle. I can give you an ace in the hole to make sure the Bull stays east of the Colorado."

"And what's that, delivery boy?" Moore asked, clearly skeptical but unable to deny the fact that her army may not be enough.

Leo handed her the note from Elder McNamara. "The Brotherhood of Steel wishes to help push back the Legion."

"And why exactly do they want to help us?"

"We'll it's actually quite simple. We don't like the Bear, but it's more negotiable than the Bull."

"Oh so the legendary courier is actually in the Brotherhood."

"Well... yea. Did you not notice the giant Brotherhood symbol on the back of my duster?" Leo said, as he turned around and gestured to the symbol.

"So what would the details of this truce be? We can work that out after the battle, but we are promising ground troops and air support. A team of soldiers is on its way now."

"And if we turn them away?" Moore asked.

"Then good luck in the approaching battle. I hope I've softened them up for you."

Leo and his companions began to walk away when Moore stopped them, "You understand what kind of position you're putting me in, right?"

"Yes I do," the Paladin said as he turned around. "But with my friends, you can't lose. You know that, you spent four tours fighting them."

"Fine, we'll have your soldiers. Oliver will work out the official treaty with your Elder when we get the chance. In the meantime, I would suggest you all get some food and sleep. No telling when the battle will start."

"Thank you, Colonel," Leo said as he left the room.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent helping the NCR soldiers prepare for battle and radioing to other bases that any Brotherhood soldiers were to be left alone.

Five Knights and three Paladins arrived before sundown. Despite their small numbers, everyone knew that their weapons, training, and tactics would be enough to take down anything the Legion sent.

Christine and Veronica had grown insuperable. When they weren't cuddling they were holding hands.

When they weren't holding hands they were repairing each other's weapons. And all the while they made every male soldier turn green with envy.

Leo Storm however, was envious not because they had each other, but because they were stealing the attention of all the male soldiers, something he usually did. But all of that mattered very little the next morning when sirens went off all across the Dam.

"Storm!" Moore screamed above the sirens. She stomped down the metal stairs and into the barracks where NCR and Brotherhood soldiers were preparing to fend off the Legion. "Storm, I need you and your troops to spearhead the counter assault."

As Paladin Storm armed his Holorifle he asked, "Counter assault? Should we defend first?"

"I'm having my troops defend along the road, I need you and your troops to secure the inside of the Dam. Legion got in through some neglected areas of the inner works. You need to go through there, clear them out, then assault the Legate's camp."

"Can do," Leo said as Moore walked away. Then to his soldiers he said, "Alright Brothers and Sisters, you heard her. Move out."

The Brotherhood soldiers moved through the Dam like water through the Colorado. They disintegrated every legionary they faced. Eventually they made it to the central hub that controlled the Dam's electrical output, two heavy troopers blocking their path.

"Nobody's allowed in here," one of them said.

"General Oliver ordered all heavy troopers to defend the tourist center, we've been relocated to protect this location," Leo lied. To his surprise, the soldiers believed him and left for the tourist center.

Leo approached the computer screen and entered the Override Chip, which would allow Yes Man to divert electricity to activate the army beneath the Fort. "Hey there! Glad you made it. So I'm sending power to the Fort. Those securitrons should be on their way."

"Great. What else is happening in the wastes?"

"Well, the NCR defended Camp Forlorn Hope and Camp Golf, and is defending McCarran from Fiends. The Khans have officially left the Mojave, and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers have successfully defended Novac from the Legion attack. The Brothers from Nellis are on their way to lend air support and drop off additional soldiers. And that's about it. You've done a great job!"

"Thanks, make sure McNamara is here within the hour. This will be a quick victory," Leo assured with confidence bordering in arrogance.

"Great! I'm sure you'll win really easily," Yes Man said before Leo returned to the battle.

* * *

As Paladin Storm and his team emerged, they saw a myriad of pleasing sights. A plane with Brotherhood markings was dropping bombs on the Legate's camp. A Brotherhood vertibird stolen from the Remnants was dropping off Elder McNamara and a squad of Paladins. Explosions from the Fort indicated that the Legion was succumbing to the securitron army.

"Paladin Storm, it looks like your plan is working so far," McNamara complimented as the vertibird flew around and began firing on Legion soldiers. "I hope I'm not presuming too much."

"Thank you, sir. Let's go finish this." The Brotherhood soldiers marched into what was left of the Legate's camp. Fires danced across the landscape and corpses littered the ground. A lone figure wearing a mask and bulky armor stood in what was once a training arena.

"Ah, the envoy if Vegas. You wear the mark of the Brotherhood yet you wear it differently. Where is your decadent power armor? Your energy weapons? I know you all take pleasure in killing from afar."

"Not today, Lanius," Leo said as he drew a proton axe. "Today is about you and me. Today I end the Legion."

"I hope you are more of a challenge than the Bear."

The battle lasted less than a minute. As soon as the blades clashed for the first time, Leo's axe cut clean through Lanius's sword. The now unarmed Legate employed grenades to supplement his lost sword. Unfortunately for him, Leo was too fast and was able to decapitate the Legion leader in a matter of moments.

The exhausted Paladin walked away from the corpse, satisfied. "So where is this General Oliver I've been hearing so much about?" he asked the fifteen soldiers he brought with him

As if by providence, the gates to the camp exploded and five rangers entered, flanking General Oliver. "I'll be damned. Caesar on the cross. And the Brotherhood to thank for that. I suppose we gotta draw up that treaty now."

"I already have," Elder McNamara said, handing the General several sheets of paper.

Reading the treaty over, Oliver grew visibly worried. "Hand over the Dam? Leave the Mojave? And just how are you gonna make us?"

Remaining entirely calm, the Elder retorted, "Have you seen our new army of securitrons?"

"Oh..." Oliver had trouble forming a coherent sentence. "If you think I'm signing this paper, you have another thing coming."

"If you don't sign that paper," Leo interjected, "you'll send the NCR into a war with us, with no water or electricity from the Dam. This way your nation still gets plenty of power and water and you won't be losing any soldiers to the Mojave. Don't let this Dam be the gravestone of the Mojave. Sign the treaty."

"Fine," Oliver grumbled as be signed the paper. "This isn't the last you've seen of me."

"I would hope not," Elder McNamara said as the General walked away. To Paladin Storm he said, "So how long do you think this peace will last?"

"I give it a month," Leo said as a vertibird landed in the center of what was once a Legion base. "Maybe two," he said as he and the Elder embarked the vertibird. Today two generals fell and an empire was born. An Empire of Steel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The message was quickly relayed to all NCR forces in the Mojave. Oliver made it very clear that they were to pack up and leave immediately, and not fire upon any Brotherhood soldiers or their robots. He made it clear that the Mojave was lost to them.

The Brotherhood vertibird carrying Paladin Leo Storm and Elder McNamara landed in the Strip in front of the Lucky 38 just in time to observe a group of NCR military police officers migrating out of Vegas. The Elder followed Leo into the Lucky 38 past several securitrons. The two entered the elevator while the remaining soldiers from the vertibird guarded the casino entrance.

When the two reached the Penthouse floor, McNamara was almost in awe by the decadence of House and his taste. Robots adorned the rooms, if not for security then for decoration. Monitors paved an entire wall of the room. These monitors showed maps and graphs and live feeds from securitrons and duraframe eyebots. The largest one had the smiling face of Yes Man.

"Hey! You guys did super well at the Dam. The NCR has entered into a full retreat. The NCR is leaving the Mojave in droves."

"Incredible," McNamara muttered under his breath.

"Yes Man," Leo began, "How soon will the NCR military be out of the region entirely?"

"At the rate they're going it could take as long as three days. The three largest groups are going from Hoover Dam, Camp McCarran, and Camp Forlorn Hope.

"Alright, send out an order to the Brotherhood back at Hidden Valley to have securitrons and soldiers tail the largest groups from a mile away. Then send groups to occupy bases the NCR abandoned," Leo ordered.

"Okie dokie!" Yes Man ecstatically exclaimed.

"Elder," Leo continued, "I highly recommend that you, Taggart, and Hardin turn this hotel into a base. I've been operating out of the Presidential Suite for the past few weeks, I would prefer being able to continue using that."

"Storm, you have gone above and beyond anything the Brotherhood has ever asked of you. For your loyal service, I'm promoting you to the rank of Sentinel," McNamara gratefully explained. "This rank puts you above Head Paladin, but below Elder. It allows you to pursue more personal interests and command your own personal team suited to your own preference."

"Thank you, Elder," Leo said, slightly bowing his head.

"Now," the Elder continued, "I need you to meet with the Followers of the Apocalypse. We need to guarantee that they are on our side. If not, they can join the NCR in its exodus."

* * *

Christine and Veronica had assisted their fellow soldiers in sending the NCR away from the Dam. Between the soldiers, cyber dogs, and securitrons, the NCR couldn't have fought back if they tried.

The NCR was in full retreat allowing the Brotherhood Scribes to examine the technology in the Dam. To their surprise, not much of it was very advanced. They even managed to double the electrical output in less than an hour by correcting programming errors.

While Veronica helped the Scribes, Christine joined a group of soldiers who were tailing the NCR to make sure they didn't cause any problems in their retreat. Reports indicated that the group they were following down Highway 95 would soon meet up with another group from Forlorn Hope and Golf.

Until that happened, she and her team where happy to let the NCR handle a swarm of perturbed cazadores that one of their inexperienced privates had disturbed. It meant fewer enemies to fight later on and a quicker exit for the Bear.

* * *

Leo walked alone through the ruins of Freeside, giving a wide berth to the securitrons cleaning up corpses. As he approached the Old Mormon Fort his heart sank. When the gates opened he was greeted with angry glares from doctors and guards alike. They were packing.

Julie Farkas made her way over to him, flanked by Arcade Gannon. "After everything you did for Freeside, you let the Brotherhood take over the Mojave," Julie made her disappointment clear.

Arcade, evidently spiteful, continued for her, "You wiped out most of Vegas, not to mention a tribe and a bunch of elderly soldiers, for an army of xenophobic technology worshiping morons."

Leo ignored their statements. He didn't come to argue, just to deliver a message. "If you guys don't agree to support the Empire of Steel, you're going to be forced to leave the Mojave."

"Oh don't worry," Julie replied, "We're leaving."

"Well then you may want to hurry up. It's a long walk and the NCR may seal its border once they have all their soldiers home."

As Leo walked away, Arcade grabbed his arm. "Do you remember that day in November, when you took my hand and everything changed? It feels like just yesterday, I knew with a glance. I knew you'd be important in my life. Someday you'll look back and I hope you remember that moment of truth when you knew who you were."

"I will always remember," Leo said as they stole a kiss one last time. "I know it's love, but now I have to go."

With that, Leo took his leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as the NCR army made it back to the Mojave Outpost (a short two days after the Battle), the Empire of Steel made sure to set up a base at the bottom of the hill to make sure they could regulate who comes in and out of the Empire.

The defenses of this location include a massive wall made of scrap from cars stretching from the gas station on I-15 to the mountains to the south. The walk was about a mile and a half in length and had sniper positions, securitron patrols, a dozen Knights standing guard, and six hologram projectors on spread out for emergencies. The wall was constructed hours after the NCR retreated.

The empty road between the Empire's Border was quickly transversed by an unarmed Leo Storm. Upon his arrival a battalion of Rangers demanded to know what he wanted. "I'm here to talk to the highest ranking officer here."

Shortly after his request, Colonel Moore made an appearance. "What could you possibly want? You have the Mojave, what more can we give you?"

"I simply am here to make it clear that the area between your statue here and our wall is a demilitarized zone."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Moore said, clearly annoyed.

"It means that any armed soldiers entering this area will be considered an act of aggression."

"And what if your soldiers cross that line?"

"You may feel free to interpret that however you like," the Paladin promised. "And as per our treaty, you are not allowed to keep traders from entering our territory."

"I know, I know."

"Thank you for your time, Colonel," Leo said before he turned on his heels and walked back to the open gate and into the Empire.

* * *

Upon her return to Hidden Valley, Veronica found only a handful of soldiers. Including Christine.

In the lovely voice of the late Vera Keyes, Christine addressed Veronica. "Hey, V. Leo sent a message. He wants the two of us to meet up with him at the Steel Tower tomorrow."

"Steel Tower?" Veronica asked.

"Formerly the Lucky 38," Christine explained. "He's been given the rank of Sentinel and is building a special team to pacify the towns of the Mojave before the Elders arrive."

"How many elders are coming?" Veronica asked as she removed her saturnite power fist so she could tinker with the servos.

"I'm not sure, but High Elder is coming so he'll probably only leave one in California."

"Wait, whoa. High Elder?" Veronica almost broke the power fist in her hands out of shock. "You're telling me they finally picked a High Elder? They've been fighting over who it should be for ten years."

"Well... Kinda. See, everyone agrees that the High Elder had to be a Maxson, but the only Maxson is a fourteen year old boy."

"Yeah, Arthur, didn't he go east with that expedition to DC?"

"Yeah but we got him back, and it was decided that he should hold the rank of High Elder."

Veronica seemed to be having trouble processing this data. "So our leader is a teenager."

"Only in title. He has no real power until he turns eighteen. And he turns fifteen in a month so we aren't that far off from having a real leader."

"So who's actually in charge?"

"The Council of Elders. They're basically the same as they were before but Arthur doesn't get to override them."

"I am seriously considering leaving to go live with the Legion. At least when they do stupid shit there's some reason behind it."

"Oh hush, V. It'll be fine," Christine promised. "And if it isn't, and this kid turns into some kind of totalitarian dictator, we'll deal with it. We always do."

"Why am I in this Brotherhood again?" Veronica jokingly asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever," Christine admitted. "But I think you're worrying over nothing. Now come on, we're off to Vegas."

"Are they gonna rename Vegas too," Veronica asked as she gathered her equipment.

"God, I hope not."

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me I have to take orders from a teenager?" Leo asked McNamara in disbelief. They two were in the Penthouse of the Steel Tower with Taggart and Hardin.

"No of course not. He is a figurehead for the time being. When he's older you'll take every order he gives you. But for now, the Council will mandate what direction the Empire takes," McNamara explained.

"I'm not quite sure I understand why we need a monarchy to survive. Why can't the Elders just vote on who becomes High Elder?"

"Because," Hardin interjected, "The Elders keep squabbling over every little thing, but they do agree that a Maxson is the best person to lead us."

"Are these Elders morons?" Leo asked.

"Almost exclusively," McNamara confirmed.

"Whatever. I'm going to assemble my team," a disgruntled Sentinel Storm said as he got in the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Note from the author:

I haven't gotten any reviews yet and because this is the first fanfiction I have put online, I really want to get some feedback.

-the author

Chapter 5

In the Presidential Suite of the Steel Tower, a team was forming. Identified as the "Steel Storm," the squad was being formed by Sentinel Storm. Only the most trusted and competent would be requested.

"As you all know, you've been brought here because I need to build a team. I'm hoping you'll all agree to be in that team," Leo explained. "Knight Christine Royce, Senior Knight Lorenzo, Scribe Veronica Santangelo, and Paladin Sato, I want you join me and my puppies in becoming the Steel Storm. You all have incredible skills with repairs and science, and are diverse enough to face any foe."

"What exactly is the purpose of this team?" Paladin Sato asked.

"For the time being, we need to pacify the wasteland before the arrival of the Council of Elders," Leo said. "We need to get the townships of Primm, Goodsprings, Jacobstown, and Novac to agree to join us."

"And if they refuse?" Lorenzo asked.

"Then we neutralize them. And we'll have more than enough weaponry to do that. You all will have complete access to the Empire's armory," Leo said as he checked the time. "I have to get to a meeting, I'll be back shortly to get an answer from you guys."

With that he left the suite, followed by his two dogs.

* * *

Cass had been in the caravan business her whole life, but nobody had ever offered her the chance to create a caravan. She never expected to get an offer like this, let alone from the Brotherhood of Steel. She sat on the curb outside the Gomorrah waiting for her old friend, being watched by the securitron who brought her the offer.

"Whiskey?" A voice offered.

"It's about time you got here. And yes," she said, taking a swig of the murky brown drink. "So why exactly do you want me to run a caravan here?"

"Simply because we need caravans and after the Van Graffs, Gun Runners, and Crimson Caravan Company left the Mojave. We only have Happy Trails, who is started up here. And of course the prospect of Cassidy Caravans."

"Why should I help you? Get more weapons in here that you can confiscate?" Cass retorted, becoming hostile.

"We aren't about that anymore. We're trying to build a nation and part of that means sharing what we've preserved so long with its people."

"So why me? Why not some other two-bit caravaneer?"

"Well too many of them are back in the NCR first of all. Second of all, you have earned this. And thirdly, if Cassidy Caravans can rebuild in the Empire of Steel, then why can't everyone else find prosperity here?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I can give you caps to rebuild you caravan and then some," he said as he tossed her a large sack of bottle caps. "You can equip your guards with the best weapons we can spare. I can give you Brahmin and guard dogs. All I'm trying to do is build a strong trade system in the Mojave. And it's not like there are many raiders to worry about."

She looked into the sack as if she'd never seen so many bottle caps before.

"You can pick up you Brahmin, guard dogs, supplies, and a couple guards at the former Crimson Caravan base."

* * *

"Have we tried sending Crocker back?" A senator from the Hub asked.

Another shouted back, "Forget the embassy, just invade them!"

Before the second senator could finish a third rang out, "We need to put an embargo on them!"

The Senate was an opulent group meeting in a decadent building. Arguably the most comfortable room the California, the senators spent hours arguing here. Each tried to further his or her own agenda which would line his or her pocket. Some senators recieved money from the Gun Runners and would benefit from a war. Others had stock in Brahmin Barons and would benefit from an expansion into fertile lands, some of which must be taken by force. A third group had its pockets lined by those with trade interests like the Crimson Caravan Company who would benefit from a peaceful trade agreement. This created system similar to a dual party system, as the groups with interests in weapons and Brahmin would benefit from war, and those with ties to trade would benefit from peace.

"Stop it, all of you!" President Kimball screamed at the childish senators. "We lost too much in the last war and we can't afford to enter another, especially since we don't yet understand our enemy."

"What's to understand? They took our sixth state."

"Yes, and we will reclaim it one way or the other. But for now we need peace so that we can thrive again within our nation, and take care of our problems in Oregon. I know you all lost a lot to the Mojave, but we can't let Hoover Dam become our tombstone."

After an assortment if grumbles from the Senate, a quite fell over the Senate floor. The entire group of political representatives seemed to give in as one. The Mojave was lost to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the East, far from Brotherhood eyes, new orders were forming and collapsing. After the death of Caesar, Lanius, Lucius, and Vulpes, the Bull was left missing its head. Several Centurians, the only remaining leaders of the Legion, fought for control of the nation. The chief among these was the man formerly known as Gaius Magnus. He declared himself to be Caesar II. Not all of the other Centurians agreed. Several factions formed, all claiming that their leader was the heir to Caesar, but not as bold as Gaius, who dared to claim the name of the Son of Mars. As a result, the leaders of these factions became regional warlords, all seeking the annihilation of the others. Alliances were born and broken each day as they struggled to get an advantage over the other. They were all essentially the same. They were all the Bull. But only Caesar II had horns. If the other warlords don't work together, Caesar II will destroy them all.

So concerned with internal affairs, they gave no head to the nation-state forming to the west, or to the Greak Khan's empire growing to the north, in the plains of Wyoming.

* * *

The Steel Storm marched northwest of Vegas, on its way to Jacobstown. This super mutant refuge was to be the first township to join the Empire, or be paved over. Sentinel Storm set the pace in his duster, flanked by his two cyber dogs, Veronica in power armor, Christine recon armor, Lorenzo in a stealth suit, and Sato in modified Enclave power armor.

When the team reached the entrance to Jacobstown they found a heavily guarded mountain community. The town, it seemed, was on high alert. When the gates where reached, Leo was met by the town mayor, Marcus. An old friend. "Brotherhood soldiers. Been a while since I've seen any of you. An old friend of mine was a Knight. Name was Jacob. He taught me a lot. So, why are you here?"

"The Empire of Steel has been forged in Vegas and is going to spread across the Mojave. We wish to incorporate Jacobstown and other towns into the Empire," Leo explained.

"Last I checked, the Brotherhood exterminated mutants. Not incorporate them."

"I've been instituting a little change in the Brotherhood. If you allow us to incorporate your town, we can give Jacobstown's citizens the same rights and protection as every other citizen, as well as a steady caravan route, and the option for the mutants here to join the Brotherhood as Initiates."

"I don't know. I'll have to ask everyone what they think," Marcus replied, considering his options.

"That's fine, we'll send someone in a few days to get your answer," he promised.

"Thank you, I'll get an answer as soon as I can."

The Steel Storm turned from the town and began making its way south, to Goodsprings.

* * *

Elder McNamara sat in a worn comfy chair in front of the monitors of Steel Tower. Several monitors showed maps and graphs while the largest monitors showe live feeds of the Mojave from securitrons and eyebots. The largest screen held the face of Elder Sinclair, the official guardian of Arthur Maxson. "I will not have it. Arthur needs to be raised in Lost Hills, where the other Maxsons have leaded us."

"Really? Where was this argument when you sent him to DC with Lyons' contingent?" McNamara condescended. When two Elders argued it became little more than a pissing contest to see who would give up first. These petty arguments typically ended with the Council of Elders voting on the decision.

"You know as well as I do that those were turbulent times," Sinclair retorted. "The NCR could have destroyed as at any moment."

"So you make the child, who was only eight at the time, go to an area with the threat of both Enclave and super mutants. An area that we cut off from the rest of the Brotherhood."

"Yes, and he has grown stronger for it," Sinclair contended.

"So now that he's back you want to lock him away, deep in NCR territory."

"They wouldn't find him here, they'd be looking in Vegas."

McNamara sighed. The argument was getting nowhere. "They aren't looking for him! They don't know he exists!" McNamara explained. "Wait a second. Didn't the Council already vote on this? Yes they did, they agreed that went send him here."

Sinclair snorted in contempt. "The Council can't tell its ass from its head and you know it."

"If you defy this order then you will be branded as a traitor to our cause and be executed. Just as Elijah was."

"Fine. When do you want him out there?" Sinclair finally caved.

"I'll let you know when the Empire is secure," McNamara promised before cutting the transmission.

* * *

The Steel Storm reached Goodsprings about an hour before sunset. The I-15 had taken its toll, and the team needed food and rest before they could walk to Primm. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a happy Sunny Smiles. "My, my, the legendary courier finally returned. I haven't seen you since we got rid of those Powder Gangers. Got a package for me?" she asked as she holstered her rifle.

"Not a package, but a message. And a request," Leo said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Firstly, the Empire of Steel has seized the Mojave, as I'm sure you know. I came as its envoy to ask if Goodsprings would be willing to incorporate into our nation," Leo explained. "Secondly, my team and I need a place to sleep and some food."

"We'll y'all can take the old gas station for your room, and I'll send Trudy over with some food later. As for the whole Empire thing, I think you should address the entire town tomorrow morning and find out what they think."

"Sounds great, thank you," Leo said.

The next morning, the Steel Storm awoke and went to the saloon to eat breakfast. The morning was relaxing for Leo while he asked Trudy about the local news and gossip. Afterward they gathered the townspeople in front of the saloon to address them.

"I'm sure a lot of you remember me from a few months ago when we stopped the Powder Gangers from destroying the town. Well, I've returned with a promise. This town will never again be threatened by criminals. This town will be a hub of trade. This town will be a safe, happy, thriving place. To make this happen, the newly formed Empire of Steel wishes to make you all its citizens. We will be able to give you guard dogs, securitrons, and the equipment to protect your town and your way of life. I know none of you want to give up your independence, and I understand your reservations about the Brotherhood. But we will not simply come in and take all your technology, we will share ours with you. We will not burden you with new laws and taxes, we will encourage trade with new caravan companies and make this town safe and thriving."

The crowd looked skeptical when the speech began, but by the end they were putty in Leo's hands. Who wouldn't want what he was offering? The townspeople erupted into cheers as the Sentinel returned to Sunny. "We'll send over some securitrons and a couple soldiers in a few days," he promised.

"Thank you," Sunny said as the mysterious courier walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was tense in the Colonel's office. The last few meetings Colonel Hsu had sat through all ended in angry politicians who didn't understand the fact that wars are expensive. His next meeting would hopefully be easier.

The man whose presence he had requested was a remarkable person. A 1st Recon sniper who lost his wife and unborn child to the Legion. The man then became a guard in a small town in the Mojave. That is, however, before he met Leo Storm. Storm took him on an adventure across the Mojave, where this sniper battled his inner demons and had the honor of killing Caesar himself.

Craig Boone entered the office donning his 1st Recon beret. He sketched a salute when the door closed and stood at attention.

"Please take a seat, Boone," Hsu said, motioning to the seat across from his desk.

Boone took the seat. "Why did you call me here, Colonel?"

"Because, Boone," Hsu explained, "I need you to do some reconnaissance for me."

"In the Empire of Steel I imagine," Boone guessed.

"Yes, because you can get close to Storm."

"And I suppose you want me to kill him?"

"Oh, Lord, no. I don't want you to harm a hair on his head. I just need to know whether or not they're preparing for war."

"You really think they'd be prepping for war a week after they formed?" Boone asked incredulously.

"You never know. I'm sure some of their members want a war. And they undoubtedly know that we can't afford one. The last one cost the taxpayers a small fortune, Kimball his reelection, any chance we had of annexing those territories in Oregon, and thousands of lives," Hsu chuckled. "People are saying if we try to take back Hoover Dam, it'll be our tombstone. I'm convinced it already is."

"I didn't know it was that bad," Boone sheepishly admitted.

"Public support for the Senate evaporated in a week," Hsu elaborated. "One day there's going to be a name for this week. And it won't be a happy one."

"I'm not here to talk about the future," Boone cut to the chase. "What makes you think I'll betray my friend for you?"

"Patriotism, privilege, money, whatever it takes," Hsu offered.

The sniper considered this for a moment. "When I come back, I want an all expense paid trip to those Oregon territories."

"As you wish," Hsu agreed as Boone showed himself the way out.

"Begin again," Boone muttered. "It's time to begin again"

* * *

Caesar II unleashed a hail of bullets on the enemy from his minigun. The bullets quickly overwhelmed the foe and forced Lupin's army into retreat. Lupin had grown arrogant since his claim to the throne of the Bull. He donned a mask of a wolf to parallel Caesar II's mask of a bull. He was likely the only one capable of stopping Caesar II and his army. Lupin had recruited his two neighboring warlords for an assault on Caesar II. The enemy of his enemy was his friend, at least for the moment. After Caesar II fell - if he fell - then they would continue to fight.

But now their forces were in retreat and Caesar II's forces were advancing. The battleground was flowing with the crimson of blood and Legion armor as the minigun wielding general advanced.

Suddenly, explosions erupted from the enemy camp. Out of the fire came what appeared to be a dog. As the dog neared Caesar II, he realized the creature was not a hound, but a man in a wolf mask running on all fours. "Lupin."

The wolf-man ducked and dodged and weaved, avoiding blade and bullet alike. When he reached the enemy general, Caesar II had discarded his minigun in favor of his gladius. The two fell into a sword fight, twisting and turning in a dance that would end in one of their deaths. The more wounds they recieved, the harder they fought. Eventually the crimson clad soldiers stopped fighting to watch their generals duel.

Eventually, Lupin's more fluid combat style won him the advantage when Caesar II lost the energy to keep twisting and turning to find his foe. The advantage was capitalized upon when Lupin stuck the bull-man's arm, severing several tendons. The next strike came at Caesar II's legs, maiming both and forcing him to the ground. "Your reign in over," Lupin claimed.

He then used his gladius to sever the head of his foe. He held it up to the crowd of soldiers, still masked. "The impostor is gone! True to Caesar!"

His words prompted the soldiers to shout together, "True to Caesar." When the battle seemed to have ended, a shot rang out. Everyone froze, and looked for its source. Nobody saw who fired the shot, but they saw its victim. Lupin fell to the ground, utop Caesar II's headless body.

The battle raged on. The Bull had truly fallen.

* * *

By the time Boone got his job and Lupin fell, Leo and his party had reached Primm. Negotiatons went pretty much as they had with Goodsprings. Leo gave a speech, reminded the populace of all he'd done for them, promised them security and prosperity, and left.

A transmission from Elder McNamara confirmed that Jacobstown had agreed to their terms and would become incorporated in the Empire of Steel, much to Hardin's chagrin. The team was on its way to the base at the NCR/Empire border where they would spend the night before they would begin the long voyage to Novac.


	8. Chapter 8

Note from the author:

If there's anything in particular you all would want to see in the story, let me know. And let me know what you think of it so far and where you think it's going.

-the author

Chapter 8

Cass's feet protested as she paced down the Long 15. This was the largest caravan she's ever led, and it was only a tenth of her whole company. The three Brahmin behind her were carrying weapons and armor she had been commissioned to bring to Goodsprings and Primm. The half dozen guards were more than enough to protect the merchandise. They all wore combat armor and were armed with automatic rifles. The securitrons and cyber dogs with them weren't for her protection, but were part of the delivery.

When she reached Goodsprings she was greeted by the ever-cheerful Sunny Smiles, "Now why is the owner of a huge caravan company going on trips herself?"

"What can I say? You can take the girl off the road but can't take the road out of the girl."

"So what've ya brung for us?" Sunny asked.

"Some weapons, supplies, armor, and robots. As Leo promised."

"These can't all be for us," she replied.

"Only half. The rest is for Primm," Cass explained.

"Ohhh looky here," Easy Pete shouted as he pulled a grenade launcher from the Brahmin pack.

"Pete, you outta out that down before you get hurt," Sunny warned.

"Oh I'm fine, woman!" Pete replied, waving away her concerns.

"I better get out of here before something blows up," Cass said. "See ya, Sunny."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Steel Storm approached Nipton. Leo had assumed that it had remained empty after the Legion destroyed wiped out its populace. But upon his return, he saw that he was wrong.

Men and women loitered in the streets, armed to the teeth with decrepit guns and splintered baseball bats. When the denizens of the sinkhole noticed their guests, they had visibly mixed feelings. Some looked confused, others looked afraid, but most looked hostile. "Well shit," Leo said. "I think Nipton's a raider base now." The threat was confirmed when someone fired at Leo, missing him broadly. He drew his Holorifle and crouched in firing position. "Steel Storm, attack!"

As soon as he issued the order, his team opened fire on the group, save Veronica who began punching raiders. The battle was short. After several minutes of heavy gunfire, the raiders were all either wounded or dead. Although the raiders had numbers, they lacked unity, training, and decent weaponry. All of which Steel Storm had.

Leo saw some of his soldiers begin to put down the wounded. "No, leave them to suffer," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Sato replied.

The group left the town and continued making its way to Novac. The food they looted from Nipton would be the only meal they for before stopping to spend the night at Wolfhorn Ranch.

* * *

Boone had found a Happy Trails caravan that was headed to Vegas from Shady Sands. He signed on as a guard and left with the group the next morning. He'd been warned to leave his beret behind. It wouldn't be worth getting shot over, he reasoned.

The caravan made it into the demilitarized zone between NCR and the Empire. The gates were wide open but guarded heavily by securitrons. They made it through without incident and decided to spend the night in the base, where caravaneers were more than welcome.

They sat around a fire with other caravaneers trading stories and goods alike. When it got late, they turned in. The next morning, they set off on the long trip to Vegas.

* * *

Around the time Boone left for Vegas, Leo and his team left for Novac. He had radioed the Elder requesting a vertibird pick up from Helios One at 5:30 in the afternoon, so they had ample time to secure Novac's annexation.

The walk up Highway 95 was uneventful, so when the team reached Novac they were still full of energy.

The townspeople were easily swayed by Leo's words after they realized the Brotherhood had sent their securitron saviors during the Legion raid. He made the same promises he had to every other town, and cited his defeat of the mutants in RepConn as proof of his devotion to protecting the town. As the Steel Storm left the town and walked north, the Empire's hold on the Mojave solidified.

The team approached Helios One, guarded heavily by soldiers and securitrons who only backed away when the vertibird landed. Helios was almost the gravestone of the Brotherhood. Instead, it was a symbol of their strength. The solar plant had a link to a satellite that could launch laser attacks from space. This was to be used as last resort weapon should the Empire ever enter a war with the NCR.

As the team boarded the vertibird, Leo looked back at Helios One, and grew morose. He remembered how mad Arcade had gotten when he activated the weapon. Even after that he'd stayed with Leo. But he couldn't stay forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Note from the author:

There was an issue with scene separation. It was resolved. I would've notified sooner if someone had posted a review mentioning it. What I'm trying to say here is simple. Review the damned story!... Please...

-the increasingly angsty author

Chapter 9

"Everything is prepared, bring the Elders in as soon as possible," Sentinel Storm announced as he entered the Penthouse of Steel Tower."

"Perfect," McNamara said. "I don't know how you've accomplished so much is such little time, but you did it."

"Have you heard what caravans from the NCR are saying?" Hardin interrupted. "They're calling the Dam the gravestone of the Bear. General Oliver lost his job to Moore. The war here caused a strain on troops and rations that devastated their internal security. The economic backlash of the failed war is about to kick them into a recession. And the political backlash is going to cost Kimball his reelection as well as his attempt to annex Arroyo in Oregon."

"Don't they already have Arroyo?" Storm asked.

"Kind of but not really," Hardin explained. "It's a commonwealth, which basically means they get the rights and security of the Republic, but can still make their own laws and are tax exempt. Kimball wanted to annex them entirely but he lost support after the failure of the Vegas annexation."

"Maybe we should send an emissary to Oregon. See if we can make an ally out of them," Storm suggested.

"I doubt it," McNamara interjected. "Although I would love to have an alliance with them, we lack the manpower to send an ambassador. Maybe after we finish up here."

"Hey, guys!" Yes Man exclaimed. "There's someone here to see Leo. He says his name is Boone!"

"Thanks, Yes Man," Leo replied. "I'll go see what he wants." He excused himself and entered the elevator.

* * *

Boone got paid by the caravan and headed for the Strip, or what was left of it. There were no civilians anymore, just robots and soldiers patrolling and scribes running back and forth among buildings.

"What's with the fedora?" a familiar voice asked.

"Well I can't very well wear my 1st Recon hat here," Boone said, stoned faced as usual. "So what purpose does the Brotherhood have for casinos?"

"None. Now they're bases. Some are barracks, some are labs, some are both," Leo explained. "What brings you here?"

"Hsu sent me. He's freaking out and wants me to find out in the Empire is getting ready to attack us."

"Are you kidding me? You've gotta be kidding me. No we're not going to attack. We remember what happened last time. We seek peace. Make that clear to Hsu."

"Alright. Thanks," Boone said.

"So why work for the NCR? I thought you didn't want anything to do with them after Bitter Springs."

"I got an offer from them. I do this 'spy work' and I get a free ride to Oregon," he explained. "I get a free ride to a new beginning.

"I heard Oregon is great. I wish you the best of luck," Leo said as he shook the hand of his former spotter.

* * *

Arcade looked out over the Boneyard. He'd left the Followers and gotten a cheap apartment. The catch: he was the on-hand doctor of the building. Someone got sick, he cured them. Someone broke an arm, he set it. Someone wanted medicine, he supplied it. Often into all hours of the night. But the apartment had a view of the entire LA Boneyard. He could see all the buildings, people, and a billion stars on a clear night.

A knock at the door interrupted the doctor's thoughts. "Coming," he mumbled as he put his glasses back on."

He opened the door, and to his shock, stood three NCR heavy troopers. "Arcade Gannon?" one asked.

"Yes," he replied suspiciously. His suspicions were confirmed when he took a power fist to the jaw.

He woke up tied to a chair somewhere dark, damp, and underground. The room was empty, save the chair he was tied to a several chains hanging from the ceiling. He shuddered at the thought of what this room was used for. The troopers were gone however, leaving Gannon alone.

The heavy steel door opened to reveal a man dressed in fully functioning power armor with a purple hue and a bear head on the shoulder. The beret on his head indicated he was an officer.

"Arcade Gannon, do you know who I am?" the officer asked as the door closed behind him. "My name is Colonel Royez. I'm supposed to be guarding the Long 15 into the Mojave. It takes a very special person to get a Colonel to interogate them."

"I feel so unique," Gannon spat back.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Based on the chains and my lack of a shirt, I'd say for some really kinky sex."

"Oh a funny guy. I knew a guy once who was really funny. Wanna know what happened to him? Your courier friend killed him."

"Oh please, you and I both know that he never killed any of your soldiers," Gannon retorted. "We also both know that you're trying to scare me. But what you don't know is that you could get much more out of me by just asking."

"Fine," Royez submitted, thinking to himself how easy this was. "We need to know how to get to Storm."

With a laugh, Arcade replied, "You and what army? That guy wiped the floor with Caesar's best man. You think you have a chance? Now please, ask me a serious question."

"How do we breach the Empire's security?"

"You do understand that I'm not actually one of them? I know as much about their security as you do."

"What are his exploitable weaknesses?" Royez asked, looking more frustrated than amused.

"Same as every human. Poison, fire, bullets, machetes, radiation, bombs, lasers, et cetera."

"Do you have anything useful you can tell me?" the Colonel asked, visibly exhausted after less that five minutes of talking.

"Not at all."

After a moment of consideration, Royez replied. "Does he still love you?"

This caught Arcade off guard. He fidgeted in his chair for a moment before answering. "He said he does."

"Oh well I have quite the job opportunity for you, doctor," Royez replied with a malicious grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Note from the author:

Thanks for the reviews, I'll work on my chapter length and keep an eye out for spelling errors. In related news I was busy today and didn't write much. Sorry.

Chapter 10

"Where's Hsu?" Boone asked the power armored officer. "And who are you?" The room was identical to that of Hsu's, aside from the excessive weaponry in this one.

"Hsu is indisposed right now. Moore reassigned him to Oregon," he explained. "My name is Royez. I'm a Colonel. You'll be reporting to me now."

"I already submitted my report."

"I know, I'm the one who reviewed it. And now you have a new assignment," Royez explained.

"There is no new assignment. I've done my job," Boone argued.

"Craig, you're a patriot. You killed more legionaries after your discharge than when you served. Why do you want to fight your nation all of a sudden?"

"I'm not fighting my nation, I'm leaving it."

"Now why would you want to do that? We're the strongest, richest, and most civilized nation there is. Probably the only nation there is."

"I wouldn't say you're civilized. I'd say Caesar's Legion is more civil than the NCR is," Boone spat as he stood up to leave.

"The only thing civil about the Legion is their war. And the war the Empire will start with us will be ten times worse than anything the Legion ever gave us."

"I told you, they don't want war."

"They don't want war yet. When they grow, and when they see the technology we have, they will attack us."

"I'm done listening to this," he grunted as he turned to the door.

"Don't you want to know who gave you that order at Bitter Springs?"

"You have my attention." He turned back to face the Colonel.

"Here's your target," Royez explained, handing the sniper a file. "Her name is Rose of Sharon Cassidy."

"This is a friend. I'm not going to kill her."

"Kill her or not, it doesn't matter. She owns one of two major caravan companies in the Mojave. You need to destroy her livelihood. Kill the Brahmin. Kill the caravaneers. Burn the goods. Loot what you like. Do it how you want. When you return you'll get the name of the officer, as well as a new life in Oregon."

"Fine," Boone muttered. "Wait, what happened in Oregon that prompted you to send Hsu?" he asked curiously.

"Some rebels are trying to declare independence. It's a whole big mess. Now go, do your job.

* * *

A week had passed since Gannon had met with Royez. At the end of the meeting he'd been given an ultimatum: kill Leo or we kill the Followers. Walking passed the Old Mormon Fort toward Vegas, he still hadn't decided what to do. Robots and workers were transporting debris and cleaning up old buildings, making Freeside inhabitable again.

"Arcade?" a familiar voice asked.

"Leo. Um, hi," he muttered. "How are things?"

"Things are... Things are good," Leo replied awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I'm good I guess. Left the Followers. Now I'm a doctor in LA."

"That's great," Leo said. "So what are you doing back in Vegas?"

"I came to see you."

"Really? After everything we've been through you still want to see me?"

"What can I say?" Arcade replied. "I still miss you."

"I miss you too..." his voice drifted off. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I just..." the two were interrupted by a soldier.

"Leo, McNamara wants you. The Council will be arriving soon."

"I'm sorry Arcade I have to go," Leo said. "Can you stay?"

"Where would I be staying?"

"My base in the Steel Tower. Just like old times."

"Alright, I can live with the Presidential Suite."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" General Moore shouted at Royez. Her office was much larger than his, booked and filed scattered across it like a grenade went off. If a cluttered desk is a sign of a cluttered mind, then what's this a sign of? "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"No, ma'am. I'm trying to save the Republic," he tried to explain.

"I should have you court marshaled. When Kimball hears about this-"

"When Kimball hears about what?" a voice asked. Moore and Royez turned to the door and saw none other than President Kimball. The two saluted him as he entered. "At ease. Now, what happened?"

"Sir, Colonel Royez has coerced an outside party to kill Leo Storm, and another to destroy Cassidy Caravans," Moore reported diligently.

"On whose authority?"

"Nobody's, sir. This was a clear act of disobedience and treachery."

"I wouldn't go so far as treachery," Kimball replied, leaving Moore agog. He approached Royez, sizing up the Colonel.

"Sir, this man may be starting a war. You said it yourself, we can't let the Dam be our gravestone."

"Yes, I did say that. Let me make this perfectly clear. The speech I gave in Senate was complete brahminshit. This is an election year. This November the people will vote on who they think should lead us. The Brahmin Barons have put up their candidate on the platform of peace. If I don't convince the people that we can defeat the Empire then I'll leave office disgraced. That isn't going to happen."

"So you're just going to ignore his war crimes?" Moore exclaimed.

"No, no, of course not. If they succeed then I'll let the people know that it was all according to plan. If they fail then I'll paint you as a traitor and have you hanged. I'd suggest you don't fail," Kimball warned Royez. "Now General, you know how much the Mojave means to this country. Don't ruin this chance for us."

"Yes, sir," she conceded as Kimball left.

* * *

A caravan of men and women in simple armor reached the gates of New Vegas. These people of course were members of the Brotherhood of Steel, who escaped the NCR under the guise of a caravan company. The convoy lasted miles, with dozens upon dozens of Brahmin and hundreds of people. The Elders decided to leave a dozen or so soldiers in each bunker and a single Elder in Lost Hills to keep tabs on their bases in California.

As the gates opened, Sinclair escorted High Elder Arthur Maxson, a boy nearly fifteen, to the Steel Tower. Before the tower stood Elder McNamara, Head Paladin Hardin, Head Scribe Taggart, and Sentinel Storm.

"Welcome, High Elder," McNamara said, "to the Empire of Steel. I hope it exceeds your every expectation.

The pubescent child-soldier could not care less about the Empire or the Brotherhood. He only wanted to go back to the Capital. "It's cool I guess," he muttered as he was escorted into the Steel Tower.

When they got off on the Penthouse Floor, McNamara began to show the boy around, "This is where you and Elder Sinclair will make your home."

"But there's only one bed," Arthur objected.

Before Sinclair could do something creepy, Leo interrupted, "I've got a few extra beds in my room, if our High Elder would rather stay there."

"No, that is not-" Elder Sinclair began.

"Sounds great. Can we go now? This tour is lame," the boy said, offending Elder McNamara.

"As you wish," Leo said as he took Arthur to the elevator.

"Great job you've done raising him," McNamara snidely remarked.

"I don't understand. I thought he'd be excited to go outside for a change."

"He's probably upset that he was forced to leave all his friends in DC."

"What friends could he have had?" Sinclair objected. "It's a wasteland."

"And we're a military organization," McNamara replied, "but he just made a new friend."

"If you have a problem with how I'm raising him, go ahead and say it."

"I've said it a dozen times you ignoramus," McNamara shot back. "You're using him to push your agenda and I won't have it."

Without a reply, Sinclair got in the elevator and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Note from the author:

I'm starting a fanfiction for another fandom. It probably won't be as good as this one, but it will take my attention away from this one. Don't worry, I still love you, but you don't satisfy all my needs. I need to write about Percy Jackson too. It's not me, it's you.

-the author

Chapter 11

"Do you have any games?" a bored looking Arthur Maxson asked.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't," Arcade Gannon interjected.

"Oh hey Arcade, I'm sorry I forgot you would be here. Got a little caught up with my guest here," Leo said apologetically.

"A dog!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran over to grab Rex. "A robot dog. This is the coolest thing ever. What's his name?"

"Rex," Leo said. "You can play with him if you want."

As the two scampered around the suite playing like they'd known each other forever, Gannon pulled Leo into the kitchen. "Leo, I've gotta tell you something. The NCR came to me. They told me that if I didn't kill you, they'd wipe out the Followers," he wiped tears from his eyes as he recounted the tale of how Royez captured him. "What do I do?"

"I have no idea," Leo confessed. "Maybe take the Followers north into Oregon. Or back here where they'd at least be safe."

"They'd never come here."

"Who wouldn't come here?" Arthur interrupted as he poked his head in the door.

"The Followers of the Apocalypse. They're a bunch of doctors. They like helping people. The NCR is going to try to kill them, but they don't get along with the Brotherhood well enough to come here," Leo explained.

"Why not?"

"They want to share useful technology with the wasteland, but a lot of our Elders are opposed to that."

"Elder Lyons wasn't," Arthur commented.

"Who?"

"The Elder back in the Capital Wasteland. It was awesome. There were super mutant, and the Enclave, and a giant robot, and the Brotherhood helped people and purified the water for the whole wasteland. We should do stuff like that here."

"If we did, the Followers would be more inclined to work with us. I'm trying to get the Elders to work with me, but most are too stubborn to invest in non-weapon technology."

"I know. Lasers are cool and all, but that isn't all there is to being knightly."

"You're pretty smart for a little kid," Gannon commented.

"I'm not that little, I'm almost fifteen!" Arthur contended.

"Well, since you're so big and mature, what do you think we should do?"

"Give them something. Stuff about farming or water or medicine. It'll prove we want to help people."

Both Leo and Arcade were speechless. "That's... That's not a bad idea," Leo admitted.

"What do we give them?" Arcade asked.

"I have a surplus of auto-docs. We could give them those, then invite them into the Empire. I'll get Julie on the radio later."

* * *

Helius sat upon a makeshift throne in a pale tent. He held a nearly insignificant number of soldiers compared to other warlords. By now, the Legion has degraded to the point that there were over twenty men claiming the throne of Caesar. Some honestly believed that they should lead the Legion, others simply wanted power, and others were looked to for leadership and took on the role. Helius did all he did for the glory of Mars.

"Mars favors the bold, does he not?" Helius commented to his legate, who came with a report that an enemy had assaulted one of his bases. "Who is this imbecile?"

"It appears to be an army of revolting slaves," the legate reported.

"Slaves? Not a warlord claiming to be the heir to Caesar? Not a group of Centurians? Not tribal attack even? Some pathetic slaves?"

"Yes, my lord."

"How many?"

"There cannot be more than a hundred. They took the fortress using cowardly tactics, killing its occupants in the night."

"How far from here?"

"About three hour's march north."

"Then we shall march on these idiots and remind them why they are slaves."

"Rumor has it they're led by a woman," the legate commented.

"You a surely not serious," a shocked Helius replied. "There's no way a woman could have led this attack."

"Evidently, there is."

"I want the base surrounded by tomorrow morning and every one of them crucified before that evening. Men, women, and children alike."

"It shall be done," the legate said before leaving the tent.

"What has the world come to? Women leading slaves against soldiers of Mars. It's absurd."

* * *

Jack had been wandering for weeks. After the other Boomers were wiped out, he made a run for it with nothing but the clothes he was wearing and a grenade launcher. He lived off the land and travelled eastbound. Survival instincts kicked in. If he found animals, he ate them. On nights when he'd didn't find much food, he didn't find much sleep.

When the Battle for Hoover Dam took place, he hid in Nelson, which was empty aside from a few NCR soldiers. When he saw the bomber he and his fellow Boomers had built, he was confused, then when he realized what that courier had done, he felt the sting of betrayal. After the battle, he avoided roads as so to avoid the mass exodus of NCR soldiers. When Brotherhood patrols started, he knew there would be no place left for him in the Mojave. He understood that the courier who had helped them for so long betrayed them to secure a land for his people. So he kept walking east.

It was in the east where he reached the edge of the world. He traveled miles of wreckage, astounded when he found missile silos poking out of the ground. This new land he'd found was a thousand times more deadly than the wasteland around Vegas. Jack didn't find a single living being in this place until he heard a powerful voice pose a question. "You came here fleeing the ruins of your home. Your people fell under flag that was larger than they were. So tell me, what does your flag mean, and what message does it carry?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Divide. Jack and a stranger sat together, viewing it. The cliff they were on overlooked what must have been ground zero of a nuclear bomb. His Geiger counter went off whenever he approached it, confirming his suspicion. Jack sat cross-legged across from the strange man, a campfire between them. The man had a strange mask on, and wore the flag of the Old World on his back. He had asked what Jack's flag meant, what message it carried.

"I was a Boomer," Jack explained, with heartache in his eyes. "We were from Vault 34 originally. But one day the Overseer tried to confiscate everyone's weapons. Instead of giving up our guns, we left. Eventually we found a place called Nellis, where we made our home. We took on the name Boomers, and set up artillery to make sure no savages reached us. But one day, a savage did reach us. He claimed to be a package courier. Mother Pearl sought his help. He healed our sick, killed our pests, he even brought the girl I loved back to Nellis. His greatest contribution to my people was when he retrieved a bomber from underneath Lake Mead. We made it work again. We could finally fly. We were free. I guess that's what message I carry. Freedom."

The masked man simply nodded, awaiting the conclusion of the tale.

"Then something changed in the courier. He killed Pearl and Loyal. He killed everyone, even my wife, even the children. I hid in the workshop. After he left, I buried the dead. Then I went east. I saw the violence during the battle. Then I saw the Brotherhood take the Mojave. Then I came here."

"You say that your people represent freedom, but were you really free?" the stranger asked.

"What? Of course we were," Jack replied.

"Did anyone ever leave Nellis?"

"Well, no. But nobody wanted to?"

"And why was that?"

"Because we knew there were savages outside!" Jack shouted. "Why would we want to leave?"

"Was your wife a savage? Was that courier a savage? Or were they civilized?"

"Well... Okay they were civilized," the Boomer conceded. "What's your point?"

"No point. I stopped trying to make points a while ago. There was no point."

"Then why are you questioning my people?"

"Not questioning them. You are. I'm just showing you how," the masked man explained. "You had a people who showed you their way. They never gave you the chance to see other ways."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Jack, one who follows a flag you never even saw destroyed your home. What are you going to do about it?"

"I... I don't know!" They were both standing now. Jack was grabbing his head. "What am I supposed to do? Do I avenge my people?"

"I know what it's like to try to get revenge upon someone. To follow someone. To try to teach them a lesson. I don't think it's the solution," the masked man warned. "The courier is someone I know. I hoped he might bring the Mojave under a new flag, with new ideals. Instead he brought it under the Brotherhood. As if technology can solve all our problems."

"So what would you have me do?" Jack demanded.

"Follow me," the strange man ordered, as he walked along the edge of the cliff into a missile silo, with Jack obediently following. When the entered the slightly lopsided building, they were greeted by an assortment of men and women. Some wore leather jackets, others bore blue prison uniforms, and others still wore raggedy armor indicative of raiders. "You weren't the first to walk this road. After the courier took his new nation, others fled. Those who left are those who would be mistreated by the Brotherhood, but couldn't go to the Bear either. So they came here, to the edge of hell."

"Who are they?" Jack asked as an eyebot wizzed past him.

"An assortment of Vipers, Jackals, Powder Gangers, and even Kings. And now, a Boomers. All with their own flag, all with their lost homeland, and all with their need to begin again. My name is Ulysses. This Divide is my home. And I want to share it with those willing to rebuild it. Will you take your place with me, and be truly free?"

After a moment of consideration, Jack agreed. "Ulysses, I'm standing in an active missile silo. Of course I'm with you."

Jack couldn't see through his masked, but he assumed Ulysses was frowning. "Hoped you'd join me for more philosophical reasons. But if that's what it takes, okay." He turned to face the other thirty or so men and women in the silo. "Gather your belongings, we must go now. America sleeps ahead of us, its nightmares filled with quakes, storms. The road is treacherous and will take us several days. But when we reach its end we will be at the end of the Divide. And there, we will build a new nation bigger than the Bear, greater than the Bull."

With these words of encouragement, the ragtag group of displaced tribals, ex-criminals, and gangsters began the long trek through the Divide.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The peace offering worked. In exchange for medical and agricultural technologies, the Followers of the Apocalypse agreed to work within the Empire of Steel. That, and the threat of annihilation, kicked them into action. The problem, unfortunately, was leaving the NCR. As Julie Farkas led her exodus from the Bear, she was halted by Colonel Royez just feet from the demilitarized zone in the dead of the night. "Where do you all think you're going?" he snidely asked as his soldiers moved in.

"Where do you think, Royez?" Farkas shot back.

"I can't let you go to the Empire," Royez threatened.

"The Empire/NCR Treaty requires you to let us through."

"That's right, but we're in NCR territory, and you're terrorists," the Colonel replied with a chuckle.

Royez had underestimated his verbal opponent, and therefore, was about to have a pacifist tear him a new asshole. "First of all you little shit, what makes you think you and your men can stop us. We have guns and we have guards carrying them. Secondly, killing us will start a war with the Empire. You know your nation can't handle that. You'll be branded a war criminal and the Empire will cripple the NCR. So you have two choices: you can go down in history as the bane of the Bear, or you can let us fucking pass. Your choice."

After a moment of hesitation, the Colonel waved the soldiers down. "Let them pass."

The Followers marched through the demilitarized zone and into Empire territory, securing Arcade's freedom from Royez and his threats. Boone, however, had issues.

Several miles north, in the HQ of Cassidy Caravans, a sniper was planting bombs in the Brahmin pen. The plan was simple, wait for the caravaneers to load up the Brahmin, then when they finish, blow them all to hell. It should've been simple enough.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Boone?" a familiar voice asked.

"Cass," Boone said as he turned around to face a dozen armed and angry caravaneers. "I can explain."

"I already know what you're gonna say. You're doing this for Royez. You want to get a second chance in Oregon. And more importantly, you want to know who gave you that order at Bitter Springs."

"How did you know?" he asked, his face of stone melting into shock.

"Doesn't matter," she replied as she holstered her gun and handed Boone a file. "You'll find every bit of info the Brotherhood found on that attack in that file. As for your trip to Oregon, we've got you covered." She tossed him a sack of bottle caps.

"I was going to bomb you... Why are you doing this?"

"I believe in second chances. I won't deny you yours. Leo sends his regards. Now go."

As Boone left the building, he opened the file. All he needed was one name, the name that would set him free of his guilt. That name was Cassandra Moore, and she had to pay for her sins.

* * *

Helius stared in awe at the fortress he once called his, the sun rising behind it. The reports had only been half correct. Slaves had seized the area, but not without help. Great Khans, traitors of Caesar, were expanding south out of Wyoming and into Legion territory. The civil wars among the Legion weakened the area as a whole and allowed the Khans to expand. "If you want these slaves back, you'll have to kill us to get to them," Papa Khan shouted from the walls of the fortress.

"Then we shall," Helius shouted. "To arms, men!"

As soon as Helius gave his command, the Khans began bombarding the Legion with artillery. The explosions and shrapnel decimated Helius's already weak army.

"If you turn your back on this place, I will spare you much humiliation," Papa Khan threatened.

"Mars will have your head!" Helius responded. "Forward!"

The legionaries pushed onward as snipers and artillery tore them apart. But it was too late. Helius knew he could not win, but he couldn't live with himself if he was spared by a savage. So, he would force his troops forward until none remained. It didn't matter that it was hopeless, just that he didn't die a coward. Mars wouldn't retreated, and neither would he.

An hour later, craters filled the battlefield. And those craters were filled with the blood and corpses of a once strong nation.

* * *

"You idiot! You fucking idiot!" Moore screamed. "I'll have you hanged. You know what your little sniper did? He went public about it. He brought this story to every media outlet he could find. And now if I don't kill you, Kimball and I will be crucified."

"Ma'am, I know it didn't go according to plan," Royez interjected. "but we can still-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm having you tried as a traitor to the Republic. You'll plead guilty and issue a formal apology to the people and to the Empire. If you're lucky you'll serve time," she tore the beret from his head. A squad of heavily armed soldiers entered the room. "Take him away."

After the former Colonel, surrounded by his own soldier, left the room, Moore collapsed into her chair and took a swig of scotch. Not fifteen minutes later, a man in a 1st Recon beret walked in. "So, you're finally here."

"I am," Boone said. "General Moore, bane of the Legion, Brotherhood, and the Khans. Particularly the Khans."

"That bastard Royez told you didn't he?" Moore said morosely.

"He didn't have to. I have my own sources," Boone explained. "Let me guess why you did it. You wanted to go down in history as the woman who broke the Khans. The woman who liberated us of an enemy we've had since our founding. Right? But Bitter Springs was just part of it. You tried to wipe out a group of Khans in Boulder City. But you didn't count on Leo Storm showing up. Then you tried to get him to wipe them all out in Red Rock. And that failed. Now they're gobbling up Legion territory. What happens next? An all out war?"

"Yes. You caught me. I wanted to free the Republic from its ancient enemies. The Khans, the Brotherhood. But your friend ruined that. He undid all of my work. I'm done, I can't do this anymore. They've all grown to powerful to be stopped now. When this nation falls, I hope you remember that you and your friend are the ones who carved out empires for our enemies. So if you're here to kill me, I'd suggest you stop talking and stop shooting."

Boone smirked, impressed with himself. "I've already killed you," he said as he got up and left the office.

The General looked into her glass, filled halfway with scotch. Suddenly her vision went fuzzy and she felt the impact of her body hitting the floor. She vaguely heard the sound of soldiers rushing to her aid before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Note from the author:

In regards to the possibility of including the Brotherhood in the Midwest and Capital, the Outcasts, and the brief Texas Expedition, no. Not happening, at least not yet. Instead if focusing on areas that I've scarcely mentioned, perhaps you all should start wondering what's going on in the one northwestern state I keep mentioning. What's happening in Oregon? Why is it significant? Why am I asking you all these things?

-the author

Chapter 14

"The meeting will now come to order," Sinclair barked. The other Elders sat around a boardroom-style table in the Steel Tower Penthouse, with High Elder Maxson at the head of the table. "We have important matters to discuss, the first of which will be explained by Sentinel Storm. Sentinel?"

"Thank you, Elder Sinclair," he said. Addressing the Elders, he explained the situation as pictures and graphs appeared on the computer, replacing the smiling face of Yes Man. "Colonel Royez was the mastermind behind several attempts to kill me, and destroy our economy. He failed and was found guilty by a military court. He's been sentenced to life in prison. The NCR issued an official apology and sent over his Power Armor as a gift to show their good will. So we must ask ourselves, what are we to do? We have several options. We could accept the apology and move on. We can put sanctions on them, which would only hurt us. We could invade them, which will likely result in our destruction. Or ask for Royez to be placed in a prison under our jurisdiction. I strongly suggest the last option."

"Thank you, Sentinel," Sinclair said.

"Also, we have reports that say Ambassador Crocker is at the Mojave Outpost. We think this means that the Republic wants to set up an embassy here, which isn't such a bad idea. I propose we allow him and four soldiers in and send an ambassador and four soldiers to Shady Sands," Leo explained, content that his opinion was so valued by the Elders.

"So, let's take a vote," Sinclair offered.

The voting offered little suspense, as most of the Elders trusted Storm and were happy to take his advice. After the votes had been tallied, the Elders almost unanimously decided to take Royez into custody. The exception was Sinclair, who wanted trade sanctions on the NCR. "If I may, I'd like to go select an ambassador and tell the NCR our terms," Leo asked Arthur, almost jokingly.

"Go ahead," Arthur waved him away. It seemed he was still upset that the Elders didn't count his vote.

* * *

"Colonel Knight, we've got a problem," a soldier warned.

"What's wrong?" Knight asked, standing from his desk and walking with the soldier to the door. The Mojave Outpost had been busier than ever, with dozens of caravans moving in and out. Initially the rise of the Empire seemed like a loss to traders. But it soon proved to be a boon when old caravan companies were revived by it.

"Sir, there are several Empire soldiers crossing the demilitarized zone. They appear to be unarmed and are bearing a white flag."

"Then let's recieve them well," Knight replied as he walked to the gate. When he saw the soldiers on the other side, he recalled quite a few fond memories. He wanted to swoon and fall into Leo's arms like he had when they first met. But he was a Colonel now, and had to keep it cool. "What business do you have with the Republic."

"A proposition," Leo said without blinking. "We want Ambassador Crocker back in Vegas, and we have an ambassador of our own. Scribe Watkins and four of our soldiers will go to your capital and we will have Crocker in ours with four of your soldiers. Are these terms acceptable, Colonel?"

"Yes, I think they are. I'll radio Shady Sands and let them know you're coming."

Ten minutes later, Crocker and four armed NCR soldiers entered the Empire, and Watkins entered the NCR with four of her soldiers. This seemingly small act, under the statue of two Rangers shaking hands, earned the Empire a lot of good press. It proved to the NCR that another war was not around the corner. But it did nothing to alleviate the burden Kimball was facing.

* * *

With all his might Kimball flipped his desk over onto the floor, scattering pencils and papers and a computer. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"We will not be funding your campaign, Mr. President," the representative from the Gun Runners replied.

"Why not?" Kimball demanded, turning red with anger.

"You're a war president, and we're a war company. But this is peace times. If you run again, you'll lose, and we'll lose money. It's just business."

"Get out of my sight," Kimball, nearly whispered, sitting back down. The Gun Runner left the disgraced president alone.

"Sir?" a soldier entered the room.

"What is it?"

"I've got a few things to tell you. Firstly, we sent Crocker back to the embassy in Vegas and we now have ambassador. Secondly, they demand Royez be sent to the Empire to serve his sentence. Thirdly, the polls are in, and the other candidate, Hanlon, is up by thirty points."

"Okay. Alright. Give the ambassador an embassy. Send over Royez. Never tell me anything about Hanlon ever again. Handle the details yourself, and leave me be," Kimball morosely ordered before going to the liquor cabinet to get a drink.

"Yes, Mr. President," the soldier obediently said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Wastes, a man was ending his Odyssey. Ulysses and his new tribe had marched through the Divide, picking up weapons and armor from corpses along the way. The group bonded over the trip, and was almost like a family by the time they reached Ulysses's Temple. The majority of the Tunnelers and Marked Men of the Divide had been killed by the Leo when he walked that road, so there was little danger.

"Welcome home," Ulysses said to his new friends as they entered the building. It was dimly lit, but there was enough visiblity for everyone to set up their cots and stow their equipment. "Get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two months have passed since Kimball lost his bid for reelection. His last few months were filled with containing internal affairs and criticizing the candidates. "The NCR election is coming up in a month, and right now there are only two candidates," Storm explained to the Council of Elders. Two faces appeared on the screen. "The one with the best chance of victory is former Chief Hanlon. He was essentially forced into the running, and is going on a peace platform. With him as President, we would face no opposition. He would paint us as allies and weaken the military as a whole. Not only is this good for us, but it would end the expansionist views in the NCR and save them. The alternative is former General Oliver. I honestly was shocked by this because I thought the people would blame him for the loss of Hoover Dam. Instead, their rage is directed at Kimball. If he is reelected then he will likely try to invade the Empire, and rekindle the imperialistic ideals in the Republic. My suggestion is to have an operative assassinate Oliver."

"Let's put it to a vote," Sinclair interjected. "Do we assassinate Oliver?"

The voting was exactly six to six. Half wanted Oliver dead and the other half we afraid that the operative might get caught. The ensuing argument was cut short when High Elder Maxson stood up, walked onto the table, and made his will known. "Shut up! All of you need to quit whining. We all know you're voting based on what would benefit you and not what's best for the Empire. You want revenge against the Republic so you want to start a war," he condescended. "Storm, come with me. You're all dismissed."

Leo followed Arthur into the elevator, "I want Oliver taken care of. Any ideas?"

"You let me take care of the details, all I need is your permission," Leo replied.

"Well you have it."

"Also," Leo said. "Happy birthday." He handed the boy a laser pistol.

"A laser pistol? No way!" Arthur exclaimed as he fawned over the gun.

"It's a special kind. Since I know the Elders are adamant about giving you a laser weapon, this is modified so it will only stun people temporarily. It's called a Compliance Regulator."

"Thank you," Arthur replied as he hugged Leo tightly. A ding indicated the arrival at the Presidential suite.

"Here's your stop," Leo said to a grinning High Elder. He took the elevator to the ground floor and left the Steel Tower. He saw a civilian wandering around the Strip for the first time since the Battle for Hoover Dam. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for work," the woman replied.

"You should look in Freeside, maybe with the Followers of the Apocalypse. Or better yet, there should be an old deserted casino called the Atomic Wrangler. You could try to reopen that. I'm sure you'd get plenty of business from the off duty soldiers," Leo suggested.

"Thanks mister, I think I might just do that," the woman said as ave turned around. For the first time in months, people were looking for work in Vegas. For the first time in years, people were looking to the Brotherhood for work.

* * *

"Christine Royce, Knight of the Circle of Steel," Christine said, saluting Sentinel Storm. She had been ordered to go to the Luxe base. Formerly a hotel and casino it was a barracks for Circle of Steel members. Similarly the Tops was for Scribes of the Empire and the Gomorrah was for Knights and Paladins of the Brotherhood.

"Veronica Santangelo, Scribe of the Empire of Steel," Veronica mimicked.

"Ladies, I have a task for the two of you," Leo began. "As you know, NCR election is coming up. The two candidates are Hanlon and Oliver. There's a chance, just a chance, that Oliver might win. We can't allow that. So the two of you need to get to him. I don't care how you do it, just don't let it trace back to us. If possible, try to incriminate someone else."

"We'll do our best," Veronica promised, earning a nod of approval from Christine.

"Then you're dismissed," Leo replied. The two saluted and left to their respective bases to gather what equipment they may need for their quest.

* * *

Ulysses looked upon the Divide from his temple. He saw his people: diverse, yet united in the common goal of establishing and protecting a homeland. True, it was difficult. Food was scarce, the ground was unstable, and there were enemies everywhere. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, the Divide prospered. Small at first, the new nation cleared the rubble blocking off the NCR. After that, they grew tremendously. Could barely build homes fast enough to house their new residents. Many of the newcomers were disenfranchised with the Bear, and wished to return to a frontier lifestyle. Although it had risks, it also had freedom from corrupt politicians, unjust law, and excessive taxes. With the supply line cleared of rubble, the new nation could trade with caravans and get steady rations. The road to the Mojave still wasn't safe. But each day it grew more stable.

Today Ulysses decided to put aside his daily activities to deliver a speech. He did not declare his leadership, he was given it by his people. They seeked his wisdom, and he delivered. Today marked the two month anniversary since their settlement. To his surprise, the NCR hasn't even tried to annex them, and Deathclaws haven't overrun the populace. And that was something worth talking about.

Walked to the edge of the cliff facing his people, who had quit their daily activities to hear the address. In the distance, Ulysses heard a baby laughing, bringing a smile to his lips. For the first time, he removed the mask before his people, so they could see his face. He didn't want to be a mystery to them.

"Today we have gathered in humble celebration. We celebrate ourselves and our accomplishments. We have built a nation, safeguarded it, maintained it, and ensured its independence from the Bear. At the edge of the world, we have carved out a place for ourselves. Something bigger than the Bull, greater than the Bear. We have given ourselves a chance to let go of the past and begin again. America slept here, and we awakened it. We awakened the ideas that anyone can be free and be given a second chance. The road to that second chance that we walked together is about precisely that. The opportunity to begin again. And I see that here for all of us. I see a new world. I see a new nation. I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss, and, in their struggles to be truly free, in their triumphs and defeats, through long years to come, I see the evil of this time and of the previous time of which this is the natural birth, gradually making expiation for itself and wearing out. I see our future, and I see that it is bright with the fires of hope," Ulysses concluded his speech, satisfied with the applause of several hundred Divide Dwellers shaking the city as much as any earthquake.


	16. Chapter 16

Note from the author:

To answer a question from a fan, Leo joined the Brotherhood after the events in Goodsprings. He's a zealot because he fervently agrees with their ideals. He believes technology can solve the problems of the wastes and that the NCR misuses it. And as you see already, he's making efforts to reform the Brotherhood.

On a separate note, I've made the executive decision that the Lone Wanderer will NEVER make an appearance. He may be mentioned once or twice, but never will he be a character. Why? Because everyone does that.

-the author

Chapter 16

Royez had lost count of the days he'd been in the Empire of Steel Correctional Facility. The facility was disgusting: filthy toilets, rusty sinks, peeling wallpaper. The former home of the Powder Gangers, only a few were imprisoned here. Royez had one cell mate, allegedly a pyromaniac who set some buildings in Primm on fire. The two had been working on an escape plan for months.

The figured out that the shift changes every night at midnight, so that's when they should strike. The cell mate, whose name Royez never bothered to learn, had gotten a hold of a lighter and some dynamite.

Shortly after the guards changed shifts, the duo struck. The new guards were relaxing about when a stick if dynamite landed by their feet. Before they could register the attack they were dead. The pyromaniac used his dynamite to blow a hole in the cell door.

When the too escaped, Royez picked up a rifle and shot his cell mate to ensure that he wouldn't have to deal with any dead weight. He took the Recon Armor from the dead soldier and equipped it, ready to walk right passed the guards.

And that he did. Within ten minutes he was gone, and nobody would know until someone found the corpses. By then he'd be gone. But it hasn't occurred to him where he should go. The NCR wouldn't welcome him, the Empire would bring him back to prison, the Legion would kill him. So he just aimlessly started walking without direction.

* * *

The night was still and peaceful. Christine looked through the scope of her silenced sniper rifle into the office of General Lee Oliver. She and Veronica both wore simple leather armor. The sniper rifle was hers, but its bullets were not. They had been purchased special for this occasion. They were the a special hollow point round used to Crimson Caravan workers. The perfect piece of incriminating evidence.

What should have been an eardrum crushing sound was nearly silent. The bullet shattered a window and tore through Oliver's head, splashing the walls in blood. The duo left before anyone could possibly notice their presence, or the death of their victim.

They began the long trek back to the Empire, content that Leo would be pleased.

* * *

Boone approached the city. It was nothing compared to the Boneyard or New Reno, but it could be home. Arroyo was a small city, bustling with traders and caravans and the like. It was a true frontier town, on the edge of a Republic it didn't want and at the brink of a wasteland that didn't want it.

Boone didn't really care if the area was annexed or not. It wasn't his fight. He just needed a second chance, and this may be the only place he could find it.

He was greeted by what was probably a tribal. She wore an outfit not unlike the leather the Khans use. "You look new here," she observed.

"I am. Never been to Oregon before."

"Well let me show you around," she replied. Boone wasn't sure, but he though this woman might be hitting on him. Why else would she randomly offer to show him around?

The tour was short. She showed him the bazaar-like marketplace, some places where he could stay, and the village Chief's home. Remarkably, most of the buildings were built by the tribe. Few were pre-war. "I didn't mention before, I'm the Chief's daughter," she explained shyly. "My name is Nika."

"I'm Boone," he replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," she said as she entered her home.

Boone returned to the bazaar, looking for some food to eat and possibly to pawn his 1st Recon beret.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Cecilia Romara, head of the Crimson Caravan Company, has been found guilty of the assassination of Lee Oliver," Leo explained to the Council of Elders, two weeks after the assassination. "In reality, Empire operatives were behind the attack. But Romara has been handed the blame and is going to face a firing squad soon. This means that Hanlon will be elected President and we will have peace with the NCRA for at least four years. And because of the loss of their head, Crimson Caravan Company is refusing to trade with the NCR military. So there certainly won't be any war anytime soon."

"Thank you, Sentinel," Sinclair said. "Now, on to other matters. Royez escaped prison two weeks ago and we still have no idea where he is. How have we not found him? The Republic would never take him back and he isn't going to stay in the Empire."

"Where was he last seen?" an Elder asked.

"An eyebot equipped with a camera recorded him here," Sinclair motioned to the image on the screen. The video showed Royez firing on the eyebot. In the background, some wreckage was visible. "He destroyed the eyebot, but we were able to determine his location. He was a few miles north of the NCR/Empire border. I suggest a task force be sent after him."

"I know where he went," Leo interrupted.

"And where is that?" Sinclair replied, slightly angered at the disruption.

"West. Into the Divide."

"The Divide? There's nothing there."

"No, I know what's there. I'll go get him," Leo said as he approached the elevator. "If High Elder Maxson will allow me."

"Only if you bring me back a really cool gun," Arthur replied.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Royez looked out upon the settlement. Hundreds of people, old and young, rich and poor, building a new world to live in together. The Divide. The graveyard of so many NCR soldiers. It looked like how he'd always imagined the early years of Shady Sands. A vibrant people just happy to be free. Royez saw this place as his redemption. His second chance to bring the Republic new territory, and possibly a new war route into the Mojave.

Little did he know, Kimball had a similar plan underway.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" General Hsu asked.

"Absolutely," Kimball replied.

"You do realize that this won't save your changes for reelection."

"I know, I'm not trying to do that. I'm simply being patriotic."

"As you wish, sir," Hsu muttered. "I'll radio to have the troops sent in."

* * *

Boone awoke to the smell of fire. He tore himself from Nika's arms and rushed outside in nothing but his underwear. "No," he whispered. A fire was spreading through the village. An NCR flag was rising onto a flagpole. Bullets flew from both NCR soldiers and Arroyo Militia.

"Nika," Boone said to the frightened girl. "I need you to stay here."

"What's happening?" she asked, holding her blanket to her body.

"NCR is attacking," Boone explained as he threw his clothes back on. He grabbed his rifle and went to Nika. "I don't know if I'll be coming back. Just know that I love you," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He savored every detail of the moment: the heat on his lips, the way she held his arms, the sounds of battle behind him, all of it.

He ran out into the town and made his way up onto the nearest roof. Through the scope of his rifle he saw the advancing NCR forces. He shot down any officers he could find, trying to through the army into disarray.

He had to have taken fifteen lives before he realized this wasn't working. The Militia was being pushed back and now he was being swarmed with NCR soldiers. They came from everywhere, like cazadores. From all sides they surrounded him until someone finally took a shot.

Boone felt pain splinter through his chest. It wasn't long before the pain was numb and cold, and his vision went white. "Carla," he muttered, as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Arroyo had fallen beneath the flag of the Bear. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.


	18. Chapter 18

Note from the author:

Sorry about the shortness of those last two chapters, I really should have made them one chapter.

Chapter 18

Hsu approached the door to Kimball's office and reluctantly entered. "Sir, we have the reports from Arroyo."

"How'd the operation go?" Kimball asked.

"We had seven percent casualties, but we lost a remarkable number of officers. Even so, we took the Oregon territories once and for all. Their militia is crushed and the people have been subjugated," Hsu explained.

"Excellent," Kimball said as he lit a cigar. "Care for a cigar?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Boy, am I glad I got to end my presidency with a real bang. I'm glad I had you to help with it. Thank you, General," he said as he extended his hand.

"You're welcome sir," Hsu replied, shaking his hand. As Hsu left the room, he melodramatically wiped his hand on his pants, hoping to get any traces of that imperialistic moron off of him.

* * *

The Divide Dwellers had not noticed the strange man yet. He'd been hiding atop the Sunstone Tower for the past week. Ulysses thought little of it until he saw the man aim a rifle at his town. He didn't fire, but the threat was evident.

The man probably didn't know Ulysses had seen him, or that another courier had been tracking him.

* * *

"How do we react to this invasion?" Sinclair asked the Council. "They invaded Oregon, why wouldn't they invade us?"

"Maybe because we have a treaty with them? And an army? And they only have one way into the Mojave and we control it," McNamara interrupted.

"Let's put it to a vote," Sinclair suggested. "If you wish to invade the NCR, raise your-"

"No," High Elder Maxson interrupted. "We aren't invading anyone."

"Excuse me, young man?" Sinclair nearly shouted.

Arthur stood up on the table and began walking its length. "During my time in the Capital Wasteland, I saw a completely different Brotherhood of Steel. They were truly Knights of Yore. They embodied the ideals of sacrifice, courage, and hope. They saved the Wasteland from the onslaught of the Enclave and the ravaging of the super mutants. They eradicated raiders everywhere they found them. They purified the water in the Tidal Basin so that the entire Wasteland could have clean water."

"And they abandoned the quest to reclaim technology," Sinclair interrupted.

"They found weapons, armor, Enclave tech, vertibirds, a water purifier, and a giant robot. What else do you want?" Before Sinclair could continue, Arthur walked to the elevator. "This meeting is over. There will be no war. There will be no invasion. It's time to teach our brothers and sisters the code of chivalry.

* * *

Leo had finally found Royez at the Sunstone Tower. He hadn't even considered bringing along the Steel Storm. He knew that this road was his, and he would not need back up to walk it.

He was shocked to discovered a huge settlement, where just a few months ago he'd been battling mutants. The residents appeared to be those displaced by the Empire, and others from the NCR. It was strange to see so many diverse groups not trying to kill each other.

He climbed to the top of the Sunstone Tower, and was shocked to see Royez face to face with Ulysses. "Who are you?" Ulysses asked the former Colonel, paying little attention to Leo. "And what are you doing here?"

Royez holstered his machine gun and addressed Ulysses, still not having noticed Leo behind him. "My name is Royez. I wish to allow your settlement to join the NCR. Are you the leader of this town?"

"The people lead themselves. And we have no need for the Bear."

"Well that's a shame," Royez said. "I guess it's time for a coup." He drew his gun and fired a spray of bullets into the unsuspecting Ulysses. The barrage cost him his footing and pushed him off the building.

Leo let loose a wild scream as he ran into Royez, pushing him off of the building and riding him into the ground. Leo survived the fall, using the former Colonel to break his fall. Ulysses lie face up in the dirt, bleeding profusely as Divide Dwellers gathered around two couriers.

Before anyone could touch the Flagbearer, Leo picked him up and carried him to his Temple. The Dwellers looked on in shock that their leader had been attacked, and unsure if he was still alive. The Temple doors opened for Leo. He didn't have time to register the fact that the American flag was still hung before a nuclear warhead, the way it had been the first time he'd been here, or that another was folded neatly on the ground. He found a table and set Ulysses down on it. "I count thirteen bullets, courier," Ulysses said. "We couriers can only take so much."

"I'm not letting you die," Leo said as he began the operation. He used med-x to numb the pain, surgical tubing to recirculate the blood from blood packs, and tweezers to remove the bullets.

Ulysses's pulse however, was still slowing down. The damage had been done, and Leo was helpless to do anything about it. Divide Dwellers looked on at the scene, dejected and disheartened. Then, Ulysses said he last words, as cryptically eloquent as ever. "I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss, and, in their struggles to be truly free, in their triumphs and defeats, through long years to come, I see the evil of this time and of the previous time of which this is the natural birth, gradually making expiation for itself and wearing out.

"I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy, in that Divide which I shall see no more.

"I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. I see her, an old woman, weeping for me on the anniversary of this day. I see her and her husband, their course done, lying side by side in their last earthly bed, and I know that each was not more honoured and held sacred in the other's soul, than I was in the souls of both.

"I see that child who lay upon her bosom and who bore my name, a man winning his way up in that path of life which once was mine. I see him winning it so well, that my name is made illustrious there by the light of his. I see the blots I threw upon it, faded away. I see him, foremost of just judges and honoured men, bringing a boy of my name, with a forehead that I know and golden hair, to this place— then fair to look upon, with not a trace of this day's disfigurement— and I hear him tell the child my story, with a tender and a faltering voice.

"Crush humanity out of shape once more, under similar hammers, and it will twist itself into the same tortured forms. Sow the same seed of rapacious license and oppression over again, and it will surely yield the same fruit according to its kind.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

Ulysses stopped breathing, and for the first time in a long, long time, Leo did something he hated to do. Leo wept.

He recalled something Ulysses once said. "The day I set my flag down, it'll be over my body or over a nation I believe in." With that in mind, Leo found the folded flag and wrapped around Ulysses's makeshift coffin. The flag in front of the nuke was torn down and flown on a flagpole in front of the Temple for all the world to see. America had awakened at last.


	19. Chapter 19

Note from the author:

Does my story feel Dickens-esque yet? Did you enjoy seeing Ulysses die? Did you notice my biblical allusion? No? Well that's disappointing. Let's get back to politics.

-note from the author

Chapter 19

The election had been won by a 3% margin. Those 3% voted for the late Oliver despite the fact that he was dead. Go figure. In his inauguration address, President Hanlon expressed his peaceful views, claiming that he wouldn't let Hoover Dam be the Republic's tombstone and that the era of expansionism has ended. Not two hours later, Bear Force One landed in Shady Sands. The new President went to his office, and immediately sat down at his desk. The day had been long and he needed to rest.

Moments later, his relaxation was ended by a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, begrudgingly.

In came a smiling former President Kimball. "Mr. President," he began as he took a seat. "I've found some very interesting reports from the Mojave war. Apparently you falsified reports about things like Legionary Mutants. That seems like the kind of thing one gets impeached for."

Stone-faced on the exterior but frightened inside, Hanlon replied, "What do you want, Kimball?"

"The Divide."

"Right, that new settlement. Well I can assure you that you won't be getting it. That land is too dangerous for our soldiers to fight in and I'm not going to send more troops to die."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy an early retirement," Kimball threatened, taking his leave.

If this first day in office was any kind of omen, Hanlon was in for a painful presidency.

* * *

Leo had spent the last week keeping to himself, too angry and frustrated to see anyone. For the first time in his life, he'd felt helpless. For the first time, he couldn't save someone. Even Gannon couldn't garner his attention for more then a few minutes. His only companion in this time was Radio New Vegas.

"And now for some news," Mr. New Vegas announced from the radio in the corner. "A recent NCR orchestrated attack in Oregon has landed former President Kimball in hot water. Could this be the last mistake he makes, or will he somehow blunder again? In possibly related news, newly elected President Hanlon has released an address in regards to unspecified allegations made by Kimball. He had this to say:

'In my time in the Mojave, I saw many terrible things. Every day more soldiers died. It took me to a dark place. I knew we'd be overrun sooner or later if we didn't get out. So I did something stupid. I falsified reports, hoping to scare the military into abandoning the mission. I tried to feed fear into our commanders so we could be free of the Mojave. That was wrong of me. Kimball thinks that he can blackmail me into doing his will. And I promise you, my fellow Californians, that I won't. And I will let you decide if my crimes can be reprieved, or if I should be impeached. Thank you.'

"Well," Mr. New Vegas continued, "where this leads the NCR is anyone's guess at this point. And that's the news. I'm Mr. New Vegas, and I know that sometimes you can't help being mad about the boy." The radio proceeded to play a song that Leo had heard a million times before.

"Godamn it, Hanlon," Leo muttered at he got ready to assemble the Elders. "Why would you leave any evidence when you commit war crimes?"

* * *

"I told you, we can't trust these fools!" Sinclair shouted. "What else might he have lied about?"

"I fail to see how this affects our current policy toward them," McNamara interjected. "They're not going to impeach him over this and there's no way he'd be dumb enough to try anything like this again. Especially with us."

Before either could continue his argument, Arthur interrupted, as he so often did these days. "Sinclair, you need to stop judging people because they sin differently from you. Unlike you, this man had the chivalry, and the balls, to confess to his crimes."

"And what sins have I committed? What are my crimes?" Sinclair condescended.

"The foremost is your attempt to use me as a puppet. But more annoyingly, you set your own interests above those of the Empire. You're a disgrace."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? I'm not the one who spent his last five years manipulating a child into a political puppet. I'm not the one trying to excommunicate the only branch of the Brotherhood actually finding technology. I'm not the one who wants to set the Empire of a war path with every other group in the wasteland. And with leaders like you, of course we don't stand a chance against them.

"Oooohhhhh," the other Elders said in unison, indicating that Sinclair just got burned.

"Get out of here," Arthur advised. "Go on a vacation and come back with a different head on your shoulders."

* * *

"Welcome back to the Big Bear Radio Show, my name is Alex Jonas and I have two guests here tonight, former President Kimball and NCR Ranger Ghost. Now, Ghost, what do you think of President Hanlon's statements in regards to the false reports."

"I understand why he did it," Ghost began. "The war was getting bad and he wanted to get us out of there before more people died."

"Do you think this us grounds for impeachment?" Jonas asked.

"No, I think because he was honest about it, he deserves forgiveness. And I think he'll get it."

"Now, Mr. Kimball, what do you think?"

"I think he's going to get impeached," Kimball explained. "And he deserves it. He lied to us and now he has to pay the price."

Before Jonas could continue, Ghost interrupted. "Then what price should you pay? You caused thousands of deaths with your draft and your expansionism. What about the illegal invasion in Oregon? Nobody's talking about putting you on trial."

"Because unlike Hanlon, I did nothing wrong."

"You killed hundreds of innocent civilians," she replied. "You ordered an illegal invasion. You're a war criminal-"

"And that's all the time we have. Thank you for joining us," Jonas cut her off. "This is the Big Bear Radio Show and I'm Alex Jonas. Good night, NCR."


	20. Chapter 20

Note from the author:

Thank you for your patience, I was having trouble figuring out where to go next, so I drew on elements from fanfictions I scrapped long ago. The scope of this story is about to expand into the Great Khans and a new group from a fanfic I wrote long ago. I hope you hate it as much as I do.

-the author

After his expulsion, Elder Sinclair disapeared. He and a few soldiers under his command had apparently left the Empire. Two years passed with no word from them. During this time, the Empire maintained peace with the NCR. The NCR, under Hanlon, ended its expansion and developed its service economy. The land in Oregon it seized proved to be a boon despite the loss of life. The area was fertile enough to feed the nation and put hundreds of farmhands to work each harvest.

The Great Khans continued their expansion south into Legion territory as slaves escaped and bolstered their numbers. Soon the Legion Warlords established an uneasy peace with the others. Only six tribes remained, all led by a man claiming to be the heir to the throne. They united in order to fend off a massive Khan army, but we losing more men every day. Papa Khan was content to let the Warlords throw more soldiers at him, he had more important issues to deal with. Tribals in Idaho began raising his western border and were proving troublesome. His wife, Melissa (jokingly called Mama Khan), gave birth to twin children, Kublai and Alexandra.

In the west, the Divide grew stable and prosperous, and made important trading partners with the Empire and the NCR. Despite their sizes, the Empire and the Divide could prove a huge threat to the Republic, should a war arise. But for the time, the Empire was enjoying a time of peace and economic growth. But we all know how quickly peace can turn to chaos.

Leo looked out over his city, enamored with the hundreds of people moving about. Even in its heyday, Vegas had never been this popular. "Are you sure?" he asked High Elder Maxson, now an adventurous seventeen year old.

"Completely," the boy assured him. "You and your team need to investigate immediately."

"I'll call them in," Leo replied.

"I already have. They were working on Operation: Railroad along the Colorado, saving escaped slaves. They'll be here by morning."

"Then that's when we'll head out," Leo concluded as he went to his room. Though he doubted any sleep would come to him.

* * *

The next morning, the Steel Storm arrived in Primm by vertibird. The town was deserted, travelers were being directed to take different routes due to the unstable situation in the city.

Leo and his soldiers dismounted the vehicle, examining the wreckage. He recognized the handiwork. Rubble littered the streets, mounds of it forming what looked like anthills. Most corpses were picked clean. As they wondered the city, they found several nonhuman corpses. These were a sickly green color.

Leo pulled an incendiary grenade from his belt and dropped it in one of the mounds. The explosion caused flames to erupt from several neighboring mounds as well, confirming his suspicions. "I thought we'd have more time."

"What is this, Leo?" Veronica asked, genuinely scared.

"These creatures are called tunnelers. They evolved in the wreckage of the Divide, far from the sunlight. They breed like rabbits, and can use their numbers to overcome any prey. I'm guessing that when the Divide became the huge nation it is now, these guys decided to migrate. An old friend of mine said it'd be a decade before they reached us."

"Well how do we fight them?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Right now we need to ascertain the situation," Leo explained. "I want every settlement in the Empire on high alert. I want a fuckton of grenades in these tunnels by midday. I want someone to contact our embassies in the Divide and the NCR to see if they have the same problem. And I want someone to get these tunneler corpses to the nearest laboratory. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," the soldiers uniformly replied.

* * *

"What's the report?" Papa Khan asked his advisor.

"Negative. There's simply no way we can maintain a two front war," Regis replied.

"Shit. What do we do?" he asked.

"We need someone to help us fight the Warlords. I suggest the Empire of Steel."

"Why would they join us? We have nothing they want." Papa Khan said, dejected.

"What about land?"

"They don't want to expand. If they did, they would've already. Is there any civilization south of the Warlords? Anyone who's been antagonized by them?"

"Nothing confirmed, but there may be done tribes will to ally with us. Rumors suggest in Mexico there's a 'commonwealth' of tribes."

"What's a Mexico?" Papa asked.

"It was a nation in the Old World. The tribes that exist there now went to war over the proper language to use, believe it or not. If our scouts are correct, they control all the land just south of the Legion but not so far south as Hermosillo."

"You keep using words I don't know, Regis. What's a Hermosillo?"

"A city. Probably their largest. You should try to learn about other cultures, Papa."

"So what's this commonwealth?"

"El Cerrito Commonwealth, they call it. It's a confederation of tribes who broke down linguistic borders. Other tribes kill each other over languages." Regis explained. "Think of them as a tribal alliance. And if you want them to go to war, all of their tribe chiefs have to agree."

"Send an emissary by way of Zion. He should be able to cut through there into the Empire."

"I'll have a group go out as soon as possible."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"We have confirmed reports of tunnelers in the NCR," Sentinel Storm explained to the Council of Elders. "Our scribes will work with scientists from the NCR and the Divide to learn more about them. In the meantime, I strongly suggest we install floodlights in major settlements as well as alarm systems. And it wouldn't hurt to increase patrols."

"Maybe the Think Tank can help?" High Elder Maxson suggested.

"The the been more trouble than they've been helpful lately. I do think there's tech in Big MT that can help us though. So, once again, I suggest we supplement our soldiers with Roboscorpions."

"It's a good idea," one Elder interjected. "But we need our soldiers to be the face of our military. We'll look like cowards if our main fighting force is robots."

"I'm sorry," Leo condescended. "I didn't realize the Empire of Steel really cared so much about what other people thought of it. Are you children? You'd risk the lives of our people because you're worried what people will think of us."

"Enough," Maxson interrupted. "I want those scorpion things active by tomorrow."

Meetings often ended like this: with Maxson making his will known and everyone accepting it.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where I can get a meal?" The Great Khan asked. Liam had never been to Vegas before, given that he had only joined the Khans a year ago. He and three fellow Khans had been sent south to forge an alliance with El Cerrito Commonwealth. They had reached Vegas by way of Utah, cutting through Zion Valley. The tribals of Zion were allies to the Great Khans, and had been given protection in exchange for safe passage through the area for Khans. Aside from that, the Khans had taken a Legion-esque approach with other tribals, integrating them and breaking down tribal identities. For former Legion slaves, this was a good thing. For groups like the 80s, not so much.

"Yeah," the pedestrian replied. "The Atomic Wrangler down the street."

"Thanks," he said as he walked down the street, his crew in tow.

They found the Wrangler, a dingy building on the outside, but on the inside, a lively casino and bar. "What can I get you fellows?" the bartender asked.

"Anything with Brahmin in it," Liam replied, plopping down a bag on bottle caps on the counter.

As the group ate, they discussed their mission. "So how are we supposed to talk to these tribes? They probably don't speak English."

"According to the rumors, they speak a variety of creole languages. If the information Regis gathered is accurate, the tribes went to war with each other over who speaks the proper language. The languages are combinations of others. Apparently they're English, Spanish, French, Chinese, and Native American languages. The most common language in El Cerrito is pure Spanish, so we need to get a Spanish speaker."

"And how do we find one?"

"Like this," Liam said as he stood up. He addressed the people eating in the Wrangler, "Does anyone here speak Spanish, and want an opportunity to make some caps as a translator?"

At first nobody stood up. Then, an old ghoul in a Petro Chico jumpsuit stood up. "I speak Spanish. What's the job?"

* * *

The preparations were made across the Empire and NCR. Floodlights were erected. Flashbangs and flare guns were put in the hands of every man and woman. Scientists from across the Southwest were trying to find a long term solution to the problem.

The solution, however, did not come from a scientist or a laboratory, but from a deceased Boomer. Leo remembered the tool Loyal had used to kill a group of Giant Ants. It was a ham radio reconfigured to emit a high frequency sound capable of killing the Giant Ants. Leo suspected that the Tunnelers might share this weakness.

Confirmed by biopsy reports, the Tunnelers had extremely sensitive hearing. The sense had been overdeveloped so accomadate living in the dark. Tests would be performed to find the frequency that would kill the Tunnelers. But until tests were complete, they would need to fight with more conventional weapons.

* * *

"Three towns, gone overnight," President Hanlon muttered as he poured himself a drink. His office was occupied by several military officers, ambassadors, and political officials. "How do we stop these things?"

"We aren't quite sure how we can fight them in any permanent way, but we can get defenses up," Scribe Watkins explained. "Flood lights, flashbangs, incendiary weapons, et cetera. These things are weak against light and noise. That's how we defend against them."

"And," the ambassador from the Divide included. "We have researchers investigating the possibility that high frequency emissions can be lethal to them."

"How can we help with the research?" Hanlon asked.

"The best contribution you can offer," Watkins replied, "Is radio equipment. That's what our research is targeting."

"Hsu, I want every available radio, telephone, and walkie talkie that we don't need to be given to the researchers in the Empire."

"Yessir."

"Everyone, out. There's work to be done. Hsu, stay. We have more to discuss," Hanlon ordered. As soon as everyone left the room, they continued. "What's going on with the Khans?"

"We're weeks away from sharing our northeastern border with them. They're seeking an alliance with El Cerrito to battle the Legion remnants. This is a recipe for another war."

"When our borders meet with each of them, I want ambassadors sent to each of them. We aren't going to war, at least not until the Tunnelers are dealt with."

"Yessir," Hsu said with a salute before leaving the office.

Hanlon intended to be remembered as a president of prosperity. He was already given credit for saving the economy for collapse and ending the pointless wars that killed hundreds of soldiers a year. He successfully turned NCR to a service economy reminiscent of pre-war America while the fringes of the nation maintained a frontier lifestyle. If a war with the Khans or El Cerrito broke out, all his effort would have been in vain. He wasn't going to let that happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Liam, Raul, and the other Khans were led to the nearest city by some angry tribals. With his hands tied, Raul tried to explain what they were doing, but he had to wait until they reached the chief. The group had been captured as they crossed from Legion land into El Cerrito territory.

When they reached the camp, they were greeted by rifles pointed at them. The tribe chief calmed his people, and explained that these weren't men of the Legion. The villagers relaxed, but were still cautious.

In Spanish, Raul explained why they were here. "These men are from a large tribe north of the Legion called the Great Khans. They are fighting the Legion, and sent this ambassador to as for your allegiance against your common enemy. I am here to serve as a translator until he learns your languages."

"I would love to fight the Legion, but my tribe alone will make little difference," the chief explained in fluent Spanish. "El Cerrito is a commonwealth of nine tribes. I will ask the council if they will join us in this quest."

"Thank you," Raul replied.

"In the meantime, you all can stay with my tribe. They'll treat you kindly." And with that, the chief left them. Raul explained what was going to happen to Liam, and they got settled in the village. The night was spent with Raul teaching Liam basic Spanish so that he could eventually work without a translator. And for once, Raul felt right at home.

* * *

"Alright, let's see how this works," Leo muttered. He and a group of Scribes, accompanied by High Elder Maxson, were standing in the Steel Tower basement, looking at a group of Tunnelers through the hologram wall. An experiment was being conducted to see what frequency, if any, were lethal to the Tunnelers. A single, modified ham radio sat in the center of the room. Tunnelers were trying to dig through the steel walls and floor, to no avail. "Begin."

The noise emitted from the radio, actually audible to the human ear. It had no effect. As they tried different frequencies, they stopped hearing them. Then the Tunnelers began acting strange. They stopped moving and looked around. Without any warning, their heads began to explode one by one in a mess of green slime.

"Well shit," Arthur observed. "I think we found it.

Leo began barking orders at the Scribes. "You, get that mess cleaned up. You, radio Hanlon, tell him we found a proper defense against them. You, have more radios turned into emitters and have them shipped out ASAP."

"Yessir," the Scribes replied in unison.

The elevator door opened to reveal Elder McNamara. "High Elder, Sentinel, we have a problem."

"When don't we?" Storm muttered. "What's the issue, sir?"

"Come upstairs, you need to see it for yourself."

The three took the elevator to the penthouse where they saw the Council of Elders meeting. Rather than discussing things, they were staring in shock at the monitor. The screen showed a battle between what appeared to be Brotherhood soldiers and an army of power armored foes. The enemy they were facing seemed to be wearing Brotherhood power armor painted green to distinguish them from the others. A man's face appeared on the screen. "This is Elder Lynch of the Midwestern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. We are under attack by an insurgent force led by a man named Sinclair. We tried to defend our position in Chicago but were pushed west. We've lost the battle, and are in desperate need of backup. Does anyone hear me?"

Before anyone could reply to him, High Elder Maxson spoke up. "The Council of Elders heres you. Due to a domestic threat coupled with the fact that you're a rogue faction, we are unable to send help. You are, however, welcome back anytime, should you wish to rejoin the Brotherhood and the Empire."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Can I get an adult to make a decision here?"

"We all agree with the High Elder," McNamara put in. "Our doors are open if you wish to return, but we can't send soldiers halfway across the country when we have out own problems to deal with."

Before the Elder could respond, the transmission was cut.

"Next time we deal with a rogue Elder, we kill him," Leo bitterly stated. "I'll radio the Great Khans and tell them that Brotherhood soldiers may be crossing their territory sometime soon. But when they get here, what makes you think they'll accept you're leadership?"

"If they don't, they'll be homeless," Maxson replied. "This group went rogue over idealogical differences. Hopefully those have been resolved by now."

* * *

"We have no need of this war," one chief said.

"It would only kill our soldiers," another agreed.

Chief Alfredo, the man who greeted the Khans, interjected, "If we don't fight these enemies, what happens when the Khans fall? Where will the Legion turn? To us. They will invade us, kill our men, and enslave our women. If we do not fight this war, we can not hope to fight the next."

The other chiefs nodded in agreement and one by one they replied, "You have my support."

"We have an few radios you can use to contact your leader," Chief Alfredo told Liam, with Raul translating. "Tell him that we will fight from the south if he continues his war in the north."

"Thank you," Liam said with a slight bow.

"You can take up residence in one of our cities," the Chief explained. "We'll make sure you're taken care of. And we'll be sure to send an ambassador to your tribe when this war has ended."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'll be damned," Hanlon muttered as he observed a dozen shrieking Tunnelers' heads explode in a mess of green goo. "Your radios actually worked."

"I told you they would," Watkins replied.

"How many do you have?"

"Enough for the Empire and the NCR towns in immediate danger. We can have a few dozen shipped out to you by the end of the week."

"Get one in every town and we'll be safe."

"And as a precaution, Steel Storm went out to the Divide to find their nests and destroy them once and for all," the Scribe added.

* * *

Leo and his team crawled through the rubble. They had finally reached the Cave of Abbadon, the last Tunneler nest. Before Veronica could activate the sonic emitter, a tunneler appeared beneath her. The cave erupted into screams and gunfire and the radio hit the floor. Tunnelers swarmed the team.

The fighting lasted only a moment, and the only casualty for the Steel Storm was a twisted ankle on Lorenzo's part. The emitter seemed to still be in working condition, and when activated it worked just fine.

The team made its way back to the Empire to prepare for the next mission, whatever it may be.

* * *

The Khans moved south as El Cerrito's forces moved north. For tribals, the Cerrito soldiers used sophisticated techniques. They operated well in small unit tactics and almost universally preferred guns to melee weaponry. They quickly overcame Legion camp after Legion camp.

Spitefully, the Legion began a protocol of slaughtering all the slaves in a camp before a battle so that the Khans and Cerrito would not win any new soldiers. When traditionally combat failed, the Legion began a total warfare style. They'd lure the enemy into a camp rigged with explosives, then blow it. When El Cerrito figured this out, they decided to lob grenades and fire artillery from a safe distance. The Khans didn't catch on and just kept throwing away troops.

This would go on for months, while the Empire faced a new issue.

* * *

Elder Lynch arrived in the Empire after he and his soldiers spent weeks trekking through Khan territory. The lights of the Strip and High Elder Maxson greeted them outside the Steel Tower.

"High Elder," Lynch snorted contemptuously.

"Elder Lynch, welcome to the Empire," Maxson replied. "You'll all be put up at the Gomorrah base. Tomorrow morning you'll be debriefed on what happened back east in the Steel Tower. Any questions?"

"No, sir," Lynch mumbled.

The next morning, the Council of Elders met. Lynch explained what had happened in Chicago.

"After the airship crashed so many years ago, we secured the location from a robotic threat. An army of robots was trying to seize the region. We maintained a military force there, complete with recruitment from the local populace. Eventually we expanded. When we reached Chicago, we set up a permanent base in the city. That was when we had our first skirmish with the Enclave. We defeated them around the same time the Brotherhood back west destroyed their oil rig. We spent the time after that expanding and consolidating our power.

"Of course, not everyone was content with our rule. Many held prejudice toward the mutants we allowed in our ranks. Some were angry that we took away their independence. Even our own soldiers were displeased with the brutality we showed our foes.

"When this Sinclair fellow arrived, he incited and insurrection. He gathered a massive army of followers discontent with our rule. He called his group the Steel Plague. Allegedly his mantra is to be a plague upon savages. He supplemented his forces with hacked robots. Many of our soldiers died at the hands if security systems meant to protect them. They painted their armor green to differentiate their affiliation.

"We called out to you, asking for support. But we got nothing but an invitation 'home.' I ask that we raise an army and return to reclaim the Midwest. There is technology there of immense value to us, and it would be shameful to walk away from it."

"Thank you," Maxson replied and he stood up to face the Council. "I'm very glad to see that our little schism has ended and our Empire is one again. Unfortunately, we simply cannot fight a war with a group halfway across the country. It isn't possible. They're too far away and we would never be able to send our army there and still defend our home."

"So you'll let Sinclair win?" a man asked. The man was in a full suit of power armor complete with a cape reaching his legs and mask that could strike fear into the bravest Paladin.

"Who are you?" Maxson demanded.

"I'm Inquisitor Cross," he said as he removed his helmet. "My men and I would be more than happy to destroy the Steel Plague."

"High Elder," Sentinel Storm intervened. "I think it would be a good idea to send a small, elite group to deal with the rogue Elder. I recommend the Steel Storm."

After a moment of consideration, Arthur replied, "I want you two to work together to devise a plan. You can select your soldiers, amass your weapons, and take the fight to him. From what I've heard, Inquisitors are the best your chapter has to offer, and are deadly efficient."

"Thank you, High Elder," the Inquisitor replied with a slight bow.

"Also," Maxson continued. "I don't want this to be a reclamation project. You are to depose Sinclair, set up a government for that region, then return home. We aren't going to make it a colony, or a province, or anything like that. The people there need to govern themselves, and the Brotherhood needs to stay where it's needed."

"Yes, sir," Leo and Cross replied in unison, Cross with a tinge of anger in his voice.


	24. Chapter 24

Note from the author:

Whoever called me cheesy for calling the presidential vertibird Bear Force One, that's the canon name. Now please proceed to grow a pair and offer your criticism on your account, not as a guest. Meanwhile, the reason for the myriad of spelling errors is that I'm on my phone and I simply cannot catch all the errors when I proofread.

-the author

Chapter 24

By mid-year of 2285, the Legion remnants were exterminated. The Khans and El Cerrito bordered on both the Empire and NCR. This created a flourishing international community. There were no hostilities between the Khans and NCR, at least not yet; and every nation had an ambassador in each other country. The Demilitarized Zone between the the NCR and Empire was a joke, and the Divide became an invaluable trade route into the Mojave.

Meanwhile, Cross and Storm still hadn't agreed on a plan to defeat the Steel Plague. "But if we go in guns blazing, we lose the element of surprise and we'll be outnumbered," Leo argued.

"And if we go for a stealth approach we'll take too long and get caught," Cross replied.

High Elder Maxson interrupted the two, "I'm so sick and tired of the two of you bickering. This should've been finished months ago. I'm making an executive decision: Cross goes in guns blazing, Storm goes in stealthily. Any problems?"

"No, sir," the two replied in unison.

"Dismissed."

"Sir," Cross replied. "Have you given anymore thought to my idea?"

"No, I haven't."

"What idea?" Storm asked.

"The moron thinks we should turn the Midwest into a colony," Maxson condescended.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Storm replied. "It would give us access to the resources of the area and prevent others from taking advantage of it. We can help the people there and collect technology."

"But what happens when they're discontent? When they want freedom they'll revolt."

"Not if we offer them freedom and representation. Not if we help them. And if we build a government there, it may go to war with us another day. Or it may be oppressive and corrupt. How would that help anyone?"

"You have a good point," Maxson conceded. "Fine, but it's all on you. If this gets botched then you two take full responsibility."

"Yes, sir," the duo replied.

* * *

The Steel Storm trekked for several days through Khan territory, then through tribal lands, until they reached the borders of the Steel Plague. They had abandoned any evidence of their BoS affiliation before they left, bearing only basic mercenary armor and hunting rifles. The soldiers at the border wore green Power Armor, indicating they were of a high rank. The border itself was a makeshift wall, something that could easily be torn down and rebuilt if need be. The soldiers were supplemented by robots of a variety, likely those used by Sinclair in his takeover.

"Alright," the soldier began. "Hand over any advanced technology. Lasers, plasma, power armor, fusion cells, et cetera."

"We don't have any of that," Leo replied.

"Well if it's all the same to you, we're gonna have to search you."

"Search away," he said. The soldiers checked their bags and frisked them, finding no inappropriate technology.

"Alright, go on ahead. If you feel like hearing Elder Sinclair speak, he's delivering a speech in a couple days in Chicago."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Leo said as they passed the guards.

They found the nearest town and checked in at the motel. It was strange for the woman at the desk to ask if they wanted to pay in bottle caps or pull tabs from cans. They paid in caps and stayed the night. The next morning, reports came in that Empire of Steel operatives bombed several military bases, and a small invasion force was making trouble in the northern part of the border. "Cross, you moron."

* * *

Cross led a squad of five Inquisitors and ten Paladins, more than enough to subdue the disorganized Steel Plague soldiers, already weakened by the bombing run performed by Empire Air Force. When Cross and his team unleashed their array of electrical weapons, they sent the Steel Plague into a full retreat.

As the small town was cleared of soldiers, the civilians began to come out of their homes. "The Empire of Steel has not abandoned you. When the usurper has been dealt with, we will return to bring order and peace. In the meantime, return to your homes, bury the dead, and hold your families close. War is coming, and victory shall be swift," Cross made his announcement with a dignified air, that bolstered the confidence of everyone around him, civilian or military.

The squad began its quest south, preparing to carve a swath in Plague forces. They hoped to inspire the people to rise against their oppressors. They also hoped to bring back the corpse of an Elder, not a prisoner.

* * *

"Okay," Christine said as they left the second town they stayed at, "We have another day to arrive in Chicago to hear Sinclair's speech. He's rarely seen in public so this may be our only chance to get him. The people in the last few towns are excited by the arrival of Empire forces up north; they really want us to return and end Sinclair's oppressive reign. On a similar note, Cross is causing so much trouble that they've diverted soldiers to stopping him that would otherwise be in Chicago. They're making a gamble that they'll defeat Cross so they don't need to defend Chicago."

"And how's Cross doing?" Leo asked.

"He's cutting the Plague down twice as quickly as projected," Veronica stated. "Say what you want about him, he's dedicated."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until they arrived at the walls surrounding Chicago around sundown. The checkpoint they entered through checked them for any indication that they were members of the Empire. After finding nothing, the soldiers let them through.

The city looked Orwellian, floodlights scanning the dark streets for those who would defy curfew. Heavily armed soldiers patrolled the city, looking for anyone with something more advanced than a lightbulb. The team found its way to a hotel, paid to spend the night, then planned their attack.

"He's giving the speech in a plaza north of here," Leo explained. "We have to get into the building he's speaking from. He'll be on the balcony. That building will have high security. Our plan is to have explosives rigged in some of the buildings around the plaza. This will distract the guards as we use stealth boys to get on the balcony."

"And once we're there, what do we do?" Sato asked.

With a smile on his face, Leo replied, "We give a little speech of our own."


	25. Chapter 25

Note from the author:

It has come to my attention that I made an Inquisitor Cross when there's already Star Paladin Cross. To be clear, they aren't related, and Star Paladin doesn't make an appearance. Also, I shall once again infringe on some copyrights. First it was Dickens, now it's Alan Moore.

-the author

Chapter 25

"Less than a year ago, we commenced our glorious revolution against the Brotherhood of Steel. We have created a safe, technologically advanced empire greater, even, than the Old World," Sinclair delivered a melodramatic speech ripe with lies and deceit.

Leo was barely even listening to the speech. The explosives were in place and the team was using stealth boys to sneak up to the balcony. As Sinclair reached what appeared to be the high point of his speech, explosions tore through the buildings in the plaza. Suddenly the Steel Storm appeared next to him. The panicking civilians calmed down as Leo began to speak, guards unable to shoot him because they could his the Elder.

"Now, I get to give a speech," he said. "When Sinclair arrived here, he saw that many of you were discontent. And rightfully so. War, disease, terror, there were a myriad of problems that sought to rob you of your reason and corrupt your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and so you turn to Elder Sinclair. He promised you peace, he promised you order, and all he required in return was your silent, obedient consent. Today we ended that silence. Today we ended his reign of terror. Today we will give the people back the power that's been stolen from them. He would have you believe that freedom is dead. Reports of my death were... Exaggerated," as the words escaped Leo's lips, Sinclair's head erupted in a shower of crimson rain.

A group of Empire of Steel soldiers pushed through the crowd, led by Cross. "The usurper is dead," he shouted. "The Empire has returned. The Steel Plague has been destroyed. If you still think it's worth fighting over, go ahead. If not, lay down your arms, because reinforcements aren't coming," Plague soldiers began tossing away their weapons and raising their hands, hoping they wouldn't be shot. "The Midwest is now officially a colony of the Empire of Steel. Peace, justice, and the rule of law will return to the land soon."

Cross's men began tying up captured Plague Soldiers and restoring order to the populace. "What the fuck was that?" Leo asked. "We were ordered to bring him back alive."

"I know. I just don't care. He would've pulled this shit again."

"It doesn't matter what he would've done, we had orders."

"Whatever," Cross shrugged the argument off. "I'm gonna radio in and have a vertibird pick us up. Elder Lynch will be happy to take up his old position, even if he does have to obey Maxson."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Maxson said, anger in his voice. "You killed him after I said to take him alive."

"I fired a warning shot," Cross said with a smile.

"Know what? I'm not gonna deal with this. I have jobs for both of you. Cross, you're going to El Cerrito. Storm, you're going to the East Coast."

"Why's that?" Cross asked.

"You're going to stop a war," Arthur explained. "NCR citizens have been trafficking illegal chems into El Cerrito. NCR isn't doing anything about it. They're willing to go to war over this. If they go, so will the Khans. If war breaks out, the Empire is literally in the middle of it. Both sides will ask us and the Divide for help. We don't want a war right now so you need to talk down El Cerrito."

"How many kids does Papa Khan have now?" Leo asked curiously.

"Three. Kublai, Alexandra, and Nicholas," Maxson replied. "Your mission is to reconnect with our DC chapter and colonize the area, if possible. There's someone I think will help you, a woman. Her name is Samantha Rokewood."

"What makes her so special?"

"She's the woman who purified the water in the Tidal Basin, wiped out the super mutant threat, defeated the Enclave and destroyed both of their bases, defeated the Brotherhood Outcasts, Talon Company, and a slaver group at Paradise Falls. Not to mention she cleared trade routes of raiders and creatures. She effectively united the Capital Wasteland, with the Brotherhood as its protector."

"I don't know what a lot of that is, but she sounds badass," Leo replied.

"She was. But she disapeared in 2280. I think she's still somewhere in the Capital Wasteland. She wouldn't just leave, although rumors say she's in the Pitt, or the Commonwealth, or even Point Lookout. I still say she's in DC somewhere. Now get going."

"Yes, sir," the two replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Note from the author:

This chapter might be a little humorous. That is intentional. I'm using parts of it to explain something that I wanted explained in the most elegant way possible. Leo has the Wild Wasteland trait. And it has almost no bearing on the plot whatsoever.

Chapter 26

"Chief, I'll be honest here. I hate the NCR as much as you do," Cross explained as his translator translated. He had been sent to prevent a war, and he didn't intend to do a good job of it. "But my leader refuses to let us get involved. A war would be counterproductive for us right now. I'm sure you understand."

"You seem to know much of these people. Why can California not control its people? They bring these dangerous chemicals into another nation and refuse to take responsibility for it," the angry Chief replied as the translator did his job.

"I believe that they are trying to weaken you," Cross lied. "They're making your people dependent on these dangerous chems. This will weaken them so the NCR can invade with ease."

"Why do you not take up arms against them?"

"Our leader thinks peace is best," Cross explained.

"Tell him that he cannot stop the war that comes. The Khans are joining us; Steel and the Divide would do well to do the same."

Cross smiled and took his leave. He may have successfully engineered World War Four. Because assholes... assholes never change.

* * *

The airship landed in a hot desert near a crumbling city. The airship itself was something resembling a zeppelin from before the war. Dozens of Empire of Steel soldiers dismounted and approached the city, led by Sentinel Steel. In the distance, workers could be seen repairing a battleship.

The soldiers were greeted by a squad of soldiers, flanked by a bearded old man wearing the coat of an Elder. "My, my, I didn't think I'd live to see the day. The Brotherhood is finally in total retreat I take it?"

"On the contrary, we've forged an Empire a world away. I've been sent by High Elder Maxson to speak with you, Elder Lyons."

"Little Arthur Maxson, the High Elder. So, who are you? And why have you come to far?"

"I'm Sentinel Leo Storm, of the Empire of Steel. I was sent for a few reasons. First of all, I came to inform you that this chapter of the Brotherhood is officially incorporated into the Empire of Steel and will recieve any needed support. Secondly, I am here to ascertain the possibility that the DC area can be annexed as a colony."

"A colony," the Elder laughed. "That hasn't worked out so well historically."

"Well it's working out well for us so far. I'm not here to debate the success of it, I'm here to see if it's possible for the region to become one," Leo explained.

"Well it certainly is possible. The people here love us. When we arrived, it was a barren, inhospitable world where one aspired to survive. Now, one expects to survive. All became of Samantha," Lyons explained. "Seek Samantha Rokewood. She has the clout with every town in the Capital Wasteland to get you exactly what you want. With her on your side, their support is guaranteed."

"Thank you," Leo replied. "Could I ask a few questions?"

"Of course," Lyons said.

"What's with that ship?"

"That used to be Rivet City. We convinced the people living there to move into the city. They made a home there for safety, but now the ruins are safe. We're rebuilding it in case we ever need to evacuate the city. Can never be too careful."

"Can you tell me about the guns your men are using?" Leo asked, referring to the toy-ish guns the Knights and Paladins wielded.

"Samantha found those. Believe it or not, they belonged to aliens. She recovered a lot of technology from them, including a working spacecraft. We don't use it as often because it's a strain on energy, but it proves useful in emergencies."

"I've actually seen weapons like that. We recovered a craft and some similar weapons near Vegas. They're at a facility being reverse engineered. Our hope is to make more of them, but the scientists there are confused and generally difficult to deal with."

"Fascinating... I wonder where else we could find these beings," Lyons observed.

"Is it true you have a giant robot?"

"Yes. It was destroyed about eight years ago. Maybe seven. But we've rebuilt it since."

"Where should I start looking for Samantha?"

"She's rumored to have left for the Pitt or the Commonwealth or some other hellish place. Many of my soldiers believe she remained nearby."

"How could she have avoided notice? Wouldn't someone recognize her?"

"There is a man, his name is Pinkerton. Seek him out in the rebuilt area of DC. He will be helpful in your endeavor."

"Thank you for your help, Elder," Leo replied as his team began marching toward DC.

* * *

The minds at Big MT were buzzing with ideas and theories, none of which were all that effective. "It's clearly a recon craft!" Klein explained.

"No! It's a wombat. A WOMBAAAT!" Borous replied.

"Whatever it is, that courier wanted it done by next week," 0 interjected. "We don't even know how it works, let alone how to repair it."

"What are you talking about you fool?" Klein replied. "The lobotomite gave us a month. It's been a day."

"Both if your chronometers are BROKEN! The WOMBAT was to be finished LAST WEEK!"

"Oh just hurry up and fix it," Dala interrupted. "The sooner it's fixed, the sooner the teddy bear will come back."

"-(|\^?& &?^/|)-" Doctor 8 replied.

"Well of course he's a teddy bear!" Dala explained.

This went on.

These same arguments.

They went on.

For eight years.

The "wombat" was not getting any repairs in the near future.


	27. Chapter 27

Note from the author:

I don't know why I said the think tank has had the "wombat" for eight years. It's only been four years. They might at some point think it's been eight, but it's been four.

-the slightly confused author

Chapter 27

After Cross failed to convince El Cerrito not to take a war path, both sides began demanding help from the Empire and the Divide before the actual war began. The Empire had an army of robots and paths into each nation. The Divide had a path into the NCR and a small nuclear arsenal, likely the only one in the world. In response to this, Arthur called for a peace summit. He was convinced that if he could get all of these leaders into a room together, he could convince them to lay down their arms before he and his people were dragged into it. The meeting took place in the Steel Tower, the capital of a neutral nation.

"I am High Elder Arthur Maxson of the Empire of Steel," Arthur began, allowing each to say his name and represented nation. Andromeda represented the Divide, Hanlon represented the NCR, Chief Konan was the eldest chief of El Cerrito and therefore represented them, and Papa Khan represented the Great Khans.

"The last thing the NCR wants is a war," Hanlon explained. "We're doing our best to crack down on chems. Our forces are simply spread too thin across our roads. And a war would only make the chem problem worse."

"You think we are stupid," the Chief replied. "You send chems into our land to make us weak. Then you try to invade us."

"Who told you that?" Hanlon asked, genuinely confused at the accusation.

"His soldier," Konan replied, motioning toward Arthur.

"Wait, the soldier I sent you?" Arthur asked. "Someone send for Inquisitor Cross, he's under arrest. I want him in chains," he ordered his soldiers."

"Why did one of your men say something like that?" Hanlon demanded.

"Cross is a sadistic man with a bloodlust greater than that of any deathclaw," Arthur explained. "He tried to use all of us to start a war."

"Well it worked," Andromeda of the Divide put in. "NCR forces have been mounting just outside our borders for weeks now."

"We had to prepare," Hanlon explained. "In case you decided to support El Cerrito and the Khans. Your weapons are a massive threat to us."

"That's why we're remaining neutral," she replied.

"As are we," Arthur put in. "The Empire and the Divide will maintain our neutrality if war begins. Of course, now that we know war isn't imminent, maybe the NCR can divert some soldiery to guarding the Cerrito border. As opposed to waiting outside the Divide forever."

"I'll send those boys south," Hanlon conceded. "It would also be helpful if you had your men at the border to check what we miss. It's a long walk after all."

"We'd be happy to help," Konan replied before he stood up. "I think this meeting is over.

The remaining guests and their guards followed his lead, except for Papa Khan. "You think you can stop what's coming. You can't."

"Why are you so bent on invading the NCR?"

"They tried to wipe us out. Now it's our turn."

"Actually, it was one person trying to wipe you out. Cassandra Moore. She's dead now. A man 1st Recon soldier from Bitter Springs killed her."

"Why?"

"Too often in war do people attack the feet and not the head. That's what they did at Bitter Springs. That's what you'll do in this war," Arthur explained. "You've already shown them your superiority. You claimed land in four years that they couldn't get in fifty. You wiped out the Legion, a foe they couldn't touch. Now you have them terrified that a war may begin. You've shown them."

"So what do I do now?" Papa condescended. "Now that we have the force to eradicate our greatest enemies, we just leave them?"

"Controlling their eastern border but not invading will be a slower death for the NCR. Wait for their economy to come to a halt, then watch them fall apart."

"Fine," Papa conceded. "Perhaps you're right. But when the storm of war returns - and it will - I hope you join us."

"I hope we never see that day come," Arthur replied as Papa Khan left.

* * *

After weeks of scouring DC, Storm had nothing to show. To most, Samantha Rokewood was a story, a legend. To others, she was a guardian angel who saved them in their time of need. He heard reports from a city of children, Big Town, a cult of tree worshippers, a tower where ghouls and human lived in harmony, a city built around a nuke, the ruins of DC, and a plastic surgeon who allegedly changed her face.

At the same time, rumors were circulating that the Empire was going to colonize DC. For the most part, people liked the idea. They saw the Brotherhood as a force for good and wanted to be a part of it. Maybe Samantha wasn't needed. As Leo was chasing one more lead, a vault somewhere in the mountains, he found her. "Why have you been asking about me?"

"Samantha Rokewood I take it," Leo replied as he turned around. The girl he faced was his elder by a few years. She wore what appeared to be Chinese stealth armor and was pointing a gauss rifle as him. The hood of the suit was down to reveal a short mound of blonde hair tied behind her head. "I'm Sentinel Leo Storm of the Empire of Steel."

"You didn't answer my question."

"High Elder Maxson sent me to ensure that DC agrees to become a colony of the Empire of Steel. I was told you could help."

She holstered her rifle and walked toward him. "I'm not going to help you. I've helped enough."

"You think that you can just quit being yourself? After all you did for this wasteland I don't see how you can pretend to be ordinary. Look at all the good you've done. Why would you stop helping the wastes?"

"I'm not as good as you think," she muttered.

"You're talking about the Pitt."

"There was no other way," she objected. "If I'd helped Wernher then the whole place would have gone to shit. It wasn't a pretty solution, but Ashur was the only way."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing. I've done bad things too, worse than condemning others to slavery. But that doesn't mean we stop living. And after all you've done, people are going to keep looking to you for help."

"I'll help you this one last time. But then, I never want to deal with any of this again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Leo replied. "After you do this, where will you go?"

"I'll wander," she stated as she activated the suit's cloaking field, turning her invisible.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So she left us because of the Pitt..." Elder Lyons said. "I don't understand. She did what was reasonable, it shouldn't have had such a profound effect on her."

"I think it's because she did so much good beforehand. There was always a clear decision between what's right and wrong. The Pitt provided her first moral grey decision. With Ashur, the Pitt would thrive and the disease there would be cured. With Wernher, the slaves would be freed. She chose Ashur. I would've done the same thing."

"Well I wish I could convince her to stay with us. But she's given the Empire its colony, and that will have to do."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Elder," Leo replied with a slight bow.

"I hope to see you again," Lyons replied.

Leo boarded the airship and began the long trip home over an ocean of sand. Soon they would have many airships so they could send people to the colonies on a whim. The Empire of Steel was now a truly powerful nation.

When Leo arrived home, he realized just how much time had passed. It was now early in 2286, and he had missed quite a bit. Inquisitor Cross was sentenced to life in prison because he nearly started a war. The first peace summit in over two hundred years took place in the Steel Tower. Expeditionary forces had been sent to two important locations: Houston, Texas and Cape Canaveral Florida.

An expedition went to Texas years ago to destroy remnants of the super mutant army. There they found several vaults and new technologies that they brought to the Brotherhood when they returned. The expedition to Houston was to find technologies that might be there, as before the war it was a center of science based companies.

Cape Canaveral was of interest to the Empire because of its scientific connections. It was here that they launched men and women into space. The technology there might be able to make air travel more efficient.

"If the Empire seized these areas, they would have four colonies, giving them reach across the known world," Arthur explained. "But there's one more we want. Before the war it was a center of commerce and politics."

"And it is?" Leo asked

"New York City," Arthur said. "Before the Great War, during the Resource Wars, when farms were insufficient for the needs of the people and oil was becoming scarce, the wealthy of this city took matters into their own hands. They adapted several skyscrapers to have wind turbines on the roof, solar panels on the windows, and gardens on every floor. This area was in southern Manhattan. The city was called the Big Apple, so they named this area the Big Green Apple.

"As the threat of war approached, they pooled their resources further. They built a wall to cut off the rest of the city so they would only have to worry about themselves. When the bombs fell, thet used RobCo weapons systems to keep the bombs away from their territory. We don't know what happened after that, but it's likely that they're still in control of that particular area. I want you to go find out what's going on in that area today."

"I just got back from DC. I'm gonna need a quick vacation before I do anymore traveling," Leo replied.

"Of course," Arthur said. "Take as much time as you need."

* * *

"Today, we stand at the edge of a new hope," Ashur said, standing before the slaves of the Pitt. To his left stood his wife, his daughter, and Samantha Rokewood. His daughter, Marie, had been born ten years ago with a natural immunity to mutation. He and his wife used her to find a cure for the diseases that plagued the Pitt. "For centuries, the people of the Pitt have suffered disease and mutation. This has gone to the point that most of this land are barren. But no more. We have found a cure for your woes. Soon you will live without the fear of becoming a Trog, or the worry of becoming a Wildman. Today, we give you a new ho-" his speech was cut of as an explosion tore through the building he was standing on.

Marie and Samantha were not in the explosion, but were thrown by it. Before either of them could register what had happened, Empire of Steel soldiers stormed the Pitt. Sentinel Sarah Lyons began a speech of her own. "Denizens of the Pitt, your oppressor is dead. You are free now. You can build a life here, or elsewhere. Thanks to Ashur's work, we have a cure for the troglodyte degredation contagion. You are now truly free."

As the soldiers began to hunt for slavers and raiders in Haven, Samantha took Marie by the hand and made a mad dash for the exit. Oddly enough, nobody stopped them.

"What happened to my mommy and daddy?" Marie asked when they finally stopped running.

Unsure of how to explain this, Samantha did her best. "They're asleep now. They're going to be asleep for a long time."

"When will they wake up?" the sniveling little girl asked.

"They won't, sweetie," Samantha replied as she stroked the girl's hair. "But you'll see them again one day."

"Where are we going?"

After a moment if consideration, Samantha replied, "West."


	29. Chapter 29

Note from the author:

MA Cunningham, please, stop. Nine reviews is too many. I don't think I can even address all your issues. 1. The slaughters that Leo committed: I never liked how wearing a mask or helmet had no effect on people knowing it's you. It didn't make sense. So Leo simply wore a mask, hence why McNamara didn't know it was he who killed all those people. 2. Sato got no character development in the game, so I developed him to be a bit of a drone. 3. The NCR would go into a recession after the Mojave war just like America did after Vietnam. They got literally nothing out of the war but casualties and debt. 4. Apparently the NCR has spies everywhere, who's to say nobody found out that Leo and Arcade dated? Maybe a soldier just saw them holding hands. 5. Do you really think Royez wanted to tell the truth? "We're a rich nation... aside from our massive debt issues." 6. Yes, Leo killed people. But how does anyone know that? Maybe he even wore a stealth boy while doing it. 7. Many people call the NCR the bear. Lanius, Hanlon, Caesar, Ulysses, that psychic kid, Cass, Oliver, etc. Now please stop questioning my plotholes, I happen to like having them.

On an unrelated topic, I hope there are some British history buffs reading this. Particularly those who know a lot about 1605...

-the mentally exhausted author

Chapter 29

"You're shitting me," Leo said, aghast. "You didn't."

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"The Pitt. You had soldiers attack the Pitt."

"Yes, we freed the slaves there and annexed the land. Not to mention we found a cure for mutation."

"You've fucked us all," Leo exclaimed as he angrily knocked papers off of the table.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Samantha. She's gonna come for us now."

"Samantha? Why?" Arthur asked, confused by the accusation.

"The Pitt was her home," Leo explained.

"No it wasn't. She was born in a vault."

"Home isn't where you were born into this world. It can be a moment when you know who you are, or a place where you breathe life into. For her, the Pitt was both. And you destroyed it."

"I don't understand. She always lived in DC. And she was always a good person. She couldn't support a slaver."

"The Pitt was where she made her first true decision," Leo explained. "The first time or wasn't simply good versus evil. She realized that she wasn't such a good person and that life isn't so cut and dry. That's when she gave up. She couldn't handle anymore gray decisions. She stayed in the DC area after some plastic surgery because she couldn't face what she'd done in the Pitt. When the Empire took DC she went to the Pitt. She went home. And then we took her home. Now she's going to kill us."

"What if she isn't spiteful?" Argue suggested. "Maybe she won't try to get revenge."

"Trust me, someone like her will go to insane lengths to prove a point. We destroyed her home, now she's going to come for ours."

"Then we'll fight her," the High Elder replied.

"Well this'll be interesting," Leo remarked. "I want security up here. And I don't want you to be left alone."

"Fine, but you're worrying over nothing."

* * *

"Fawkes, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here," Samantha remarked as she saw her old super mutant friend. They were following a highway west through the merciless radioactive desert. "Marie, this is my friend Fawkes. He's a good guy."

"Samantha, it's been such a long time," Fawkes replied, shouting unintentionally. "How have you been?"

"I've been better, where you heading?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," he confessed. "Just wandering I suppose."

"Well we're heading west to settle a score, if you'd like to accompany us."

"Certainly!" the mutant replied enthusiastically. "Did you have a specific location in mind?"

"We're headed somewhere called Vegas. It's west of here. Let's get going."

"And I shall follow!" Fawkes enthusiastically shouted.

* * *

Tremors shook the ground. An earthquake tore through the LA Boneyard. Before the war it would have been registered as a 7.6. These people had never experienced a quake before, so they didn't know how to measure it.

Those buildings that survived a nuclear attack two centuries ago now shook and trembled from the might of the earth itself. Within a moment of the quake's start, two buildings collapsed into a pile of dust. The people were panicking. They didn't know what to do. There had never been any training for this. Run? Hide? Go in a building? Stay in the street?

The quake stretched from the Boneyard all the way to Shady Sands. In the NCR capital, the quake was less severe, but still a major issue. Was it Tunnelers? Was it natural? Was it the result of an attack? All questions Hanlon couldn't answer.

All he could do was wait and see.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So, the Bear was hit with an earthquake," Papa Khan mused. "An act of God no doubt. This is the sign we've awaited."

"Papa, I don't think an earthquake is a sign that we need to start a war," Regis replied. The two were in a makeshift camp near the border of the NCR, Empire, and El Cerrito. The camp was made up of tents and housed hundreds of soldiers. Papa's wife and children were in Wyoming, far from any possible attacks.

Ignoring his advisor, he continued, "Gather the soldiers and have them march to the border. Contact our ambassador to El Cerrito and tell them war has begun."

"Papa, it's been a month since we settled this. What makes you think El Cerrito will join you?"

"They are our allies. If we go to war then they follow suit. Get the ambassadors from the Empire and the Divide in here too. I want to make sure we can count on their alliance. If not, then at least their neutrality."

"And what about the NCR ambassador?" Regis asked.

"Execute him and his guards. He'll be a liability when fighting breaks out."

"I'll have it done," Regis begrudgingly replied.

* * *

Andromeda, the unofficial leader of the Divide, burst into the penthouse of the Steel Tower. "Did you get a fucking transmission from the Khans too? Asking us to support them in a moronic war with the NCR."

"I did," Arthur replied. "Andromeda, this is Crocker, our ambassador to the NCR."

"We didn't get any warning," Crocker explained. "Yet attacks haven't begun. We mobilized troops to the border, but we have funds tied up in repairing the damage from the earthquake."

"So what do you want from us?" the Divide Dweller asked.

"I understand your reservations about going to war, and I know neither of you will support the Khans. And I know you won't support us either. If it's possible, the NCR is requesting humanitarian aid to help victims of the earthquake. The Followers are welcome in our borders once again as well."

"I can certainly pledge support from the Empire for humanitarian aid," Arthur replied.

"I'll ask the people of the Divide what they think we should do. I think they'll support this cause," Andromeda added.

"Thank you," Crocker said.

"On a similar note," Arthur put in, "I've had our borders into Khan and El Cerrito territory officially closed. If war escalates we may have to shut out NCR border as well."

"I understand," Crocker replied. "I don't suppose it's possible to get peace talks started once again."

"That's some wishful thinking," Andromeda said as she got back in the elevator.

"Is she always so curt?" Crocker asked.

"More often than not," Arthur confessed as he began pouring drinks. He handed Crocker a glass of wine and continued, "So besides humanitarian aid, I think I can offer some unofficial assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" the ambassador asked as he accepted the drink.

"Well first of all, we have weapons so advanced, they make your guns look like BB guns. We could 'misplace' a few laser rifles here and there. Maybe some power armor. Hell, maybe a who vertibird. It depends on how are current expeditions go. And secondly, we have spies in Khan territory. We could easily get you information about attack patterns and supply routes and such."

"Of course, if you get caught, the Empire will go to war."

"And we'll win it," Arthur remarked. "A few hundred years ago, another nation, the predecessor of the NCR, became the 'Arsenal of Democracy.' They supplied their allies with weapons and equipment because they were fighting a common foe. This allowed the United States to turn the tides of war without becoming truly involved."

"How'd that work out?" Crocker asked.

"They went to war anyway," Arthur replied. "And won."

"You mentioned something about expeditions, what did you mean?"

"We've sent out expectations to set up colonies across the ruins of the Old World," Arthur explained. "We have them in the Midwest, the Pitt, and the Capital Wasteland. We sent out expeditions to Texas and Florida a couple months ago. If those prove successful, we can afford to lend you more equipment."

"How is it you've got colonies, but every time we expand we end up in another bloody war?"

"Well, we make sure the people there want us before we take over. We don't roll over people and leave them alive to seek revenge. And we actually put people to work. We make survival an expectation, not an aspiration."

"Well I certainly hope those colonies pay off," Crocker said. "I should get back to the embassy. Let the folks back home know what's happening."

"Good luck," the High Elder offered.

* * *

"We're about to enter Great Khan territory," Fawkes advised.

"You've been here before," Samantha asked as she and her companion continued the trek west. At the moment, Marie was asleep, cradled by the mutant.

"A time or two. They are brave warriors, steadfast in their loyalty to one another," Fawkes explained.

"Will they be trouble?"

"Not at all. They were kind in their dealings with me, at least."

"Well, we'd best get a move on."

"Perhaps it would benefit us both if you explained why exactly we are traveling this way."

"Are you familiar with the Brotherhood of Steel?" Samantha asked.

"If I recall, they're an Empire now."

"Exactly, the Empire invaded my home and claimed it as their own."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"The same thing you and I always do when we travel. Blow shit up."

* * *

"Hey, Arcade," Arthur asked as the doctor passed him in the street in front of the Steel Tower. The High Elder was holding a chessboard in his hands. "Can you show me how to play?"

"Sure, let's go upstairs," Arcade replied.

The two went up to the penthouse and set up the board. They didn't have enough pawns, so they supplemented with caps, Sarsparilla for Arthur and Nuka-Cola for Arcade. Luckily, all the major pieces were still there.

They played for a while, Arcade explaining the rules as they went along. "What was that?" Arthur asked, regarding the move he'd just made.

"It's called Castling," Arcade explained. "Like in war, one can make more sneaky moves. Though there are fewer in chess than there are in real life."

"What do you think of the war between the Khans and NCR?"

"I think one day it's gonna have a name. This is gonna be a long bloody war. El Cerrito and the Khans are an even match for the NCR."

"The NCR couldn't take Vegas, they couldn't beat the Legion, what makes you think they can win this?"

"Back then they were seizing a territory. They were in a hopeless war. And they had no allies," Arcade explained as he made his move. "This time they're defending their home. Historically, soldiers are more effective when defending or seeking revenge than when invading a territory. On top of that, both the Khans and El Cerrito lost a lot of soldiery in fighting the Legion. On top of that, Papa Khan has three kids."

"So?" Arthur asked as he pondered his next move.

"That either means three heirs, or one heir and two upset kids. Either way, that spells trouble."

"So you think he'll leave his empire to his kids?"

"Of course. And he'll split it up three ways," Arcade explained. "Or better yet, he'll leave it to one kid and the other two will conspire against him."

"Did this happen a lot in history?"

"Oh you bet. That's why when you have a kid, you'd do well to only have one."

"We aren't really a hereditary empire."

"Only Maxsons have been High Elder. If I recall they went years without one simply because no Maxson was old enough. If I were you I'd have a kid. Leave a bloodline. If not, the Elders will fight and leave the Empire weak."

"Hmm... Who would I have it with?"

"A strong woman. Someone who'll pass on the genes of a leader and a warrior," Arcade explained.

"Do you have a wife?"

"Oh no," Arcade laughed. "I was dating Leo for a while though."

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"He hurt me. A few times. We fought a lot and even though I loved him, it had to end."

"Well I hope you find someone," the High Elder replied while making a move.

"Check and mate," Arcade said as he made his final move.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The Council of Elders was gathered in the Steel Tower Penthouse with the addition of ambassadors from the NCR and the Divide. War had raged between the "Eastern Powers" and the NCR for a few months now. At first, the eastern powers had successfully invaded. But they underestimated the wrath a patriot can have. So the military successfully pushed back the invaders and counter-invaded. Hanlon lost reelection to now President Elizabeth Drake, who promised a swift victory. She was now demanding that the Empire and Divide get involved, not a week after her inauguration. Arthur had called this meeting on the first of November to discuss a series of issues.

"The first topic to of news to discuss," Arthur, who had just turned nineteen, began, "Is that regarding our colonies in Cape Canaveral and Houston. We have colonized those areas and the surrounding territories and discovered a wealth of ancient technology. Many pre-war companies in Houston were working to develop portable telephones that could use satellites or radio waves for long range communication. We plan to distribute this tech throughout the Empire. Meanwhile, in Florida, we have found technology from the space age. We are using the technology to enhance our Air Fleet, but progress is slow. The main issue with it is the fact that these techniques run on oil and gas, not fusion like our airships.

"The second topic of discussion, is how these colonies and the new president will effect our policy with the NCR. Unfortunately, we will have to withdraw support and close our borders. We simply cannot afford to be dragged into a war, and President Drake seems intent on that. We will maintain or border with the Divide, as they have agreed to shut out the NCR as well. I'm sorry, ambassador, but we cannot continue supplying you with weapons.

"And finally, Sentinel Storm has be ensent east on and expedition to the ruins of New York City in order to verify whether or not it can be colonized. The trip has taken him to the Pitt by air then to the city by foot. He has decided, to my behest, to travel alone. Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

His response was silence, whether from shock or lack of commentary was unimportant to Arthur, as he took it as a chance to leave.

* * *

In the merciless expanse of the Mojave desert, Samantha Rokewood and Fawkes made their way north. They had left Marie in the capable hands of the Followers of the Apocalypse. When they explained her immunities to mutation, the Followers understood why they'd been tasked with protecting her. If the Empire got her, who knew what kind of cruel experiments might be performed on her.

The two walked the road north, taking residence at night wherever they could. When they reached the 188 Trading Post, they stocked up on ammo and supplies, including ten blocks of C4.

The first time Fawkes met a super mutant, he was agog. He never thought he'd meet and intelligent mutant, but here in the Mojave they were not only common, but accepted. The Empire granted them full citizenship and the same civil rights humans got. As refreshing as Fawkes found it, Samantha reminded him that it doesn't forgive the atrocities they've committed.

The two made camp for the night, they had a long walk ahead of them the next day and needed to be ready.

* * *

Leo approached the small village warily. The last few days had been filled with raiders and deathclaws, and he was in no mood for more. His duster was tattered, but the Brotherhood emblem on the back still stood proudly out.

Through the scope of his rifle, he could see a group of men tying a boat to a pier. They were greeted by what appeared to be their families. "Hold it right there, stranger," a calm voice said. "I don't know what you're doing pointing a gun at my town, but you'd better put it down and rest for the sky."

Leo complied, placing his Holorifle on the ground next to him. "You must have so skill to sneak up on me like that," he said as he turned around. The man was old, slightly overweight, and had hair as white as snow. "I'm trying to get to New York City. Do you know the way?"

"Come with me. My friends in town can tell you how to get there."

Leo followed the unnamed man into the fishing town. The men glared at him and the women avoided eye contact. "This joe you treat visitors?"

"We don't get visitors," the man said as they entered a bar. "Paul, I got a guy here who wants to go to the Apple."

"You kiddin' me?" the man asked. He was younger than the other man, and seemed to be a heavy smoker and drinker. The teeth he had that weren't missing were stained and chipped. Who would've though you could find hicks this far north. "Why ya wanna do that?"

"Call it a mission."

"Oh so yer a missionary?" he condescended, earning a laugh from the rest of the bar. "What religion ya from?"

Leo was getting annoyed now. He knew Arcade would get mad at him if he found out about this. Arcade always gets mad about mass murder. But these people really needed to die. "I am so fucking done," he muttered as he drew a blade from his belt. In one swift motion he slit Paul's throat and grabbed the pistol from the hick's holster. He began firing wildly into the group of bar bums, letting none escape his somewhat angst induced wrath.

The bartender pulled out a hunting rifle and was about to fire when Leo threw his knife into the barrel. The gun was jammed and couldn't fire, giving the Sentinel time to reload and put the barkeep out of his misery. The only two left were Leo and the old man. "Which way is the Apple?" he shouted at the curmudgeon as he picked up the confiscated Holorifle.

"North," the man managed to spit out. "It's north."

"Thanks. Sorry about the mess," he muttered as he walked out the door. To the world's dismay, the sarcastic, short tempered, mass-murdering Leo was back. Arcade was gonna be pissed if he ever heard about this.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As war raged in the west, Leo made his way north into the Apple. When he reached the outer ruins, he saw skyscrapers in the distance. One section of them appeared to have wind turbines on the roof, and were lit up like Vegas at night.

Out of the grey, desolate ruins, three men appeared, all bearing baseball bats. "What do you think you're doin' here? You a Met?" one of the men gruffly demanded.

"A what?" Leo asked after he drew his rifle. "The fuck's a Met?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm from around here?" Leo condescended.

"Well you're in Yank territory. Don't forget it. Yanks ain't nothin' to fuck with."

"What's a Yank? Your tribe?"

"What's a tribe? We're a gang," the apparent gangster replied.

"You're fucking shitting me," Leo muttered. "Are there a lot of gangs here?"

"The Rotten Apple's full of 'em. But we're the best."

"What are the other gangs?"

"There are Mets, Jets, and Giants," the gangster explained. "But Yanks are the best. And you're in our turf."

"And this is the Rotten Apple? Are there other Apples?"

"The Rotten Apple is the shit that's not in the Green Apple."

"The Green Apple? Is that the place that's all lit up?"

"No shit."

"What's there?"

"We don't know. But if we try to get in we get shot at."

"Alright, thanks," Leo said as he began walking.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"The Green Apple."

* * *

Fawkes and Samantha walked down Las Vegas Boulevard to the Steel Tower. Before the guards could stop them from entering, Samantha threw a pulse grenade. The electromagnetic pulse shut down their power armor, leaving the soldiers in heavy, metal coffins where they would eventually die of heatstroke.

As more soldiers poured out of the building, Fawkes let loose a barrage of lasers from his laser gatling gun. "Remember, remember the fifth of November, then gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot," the mutant cryptically shouted.

"Fawkes, we aren't using gunpowder. At all. What are you talking about?"

"It's an old poem," he explained as he holstered his gun. "I thought it was fitting."

"Whatever, let's go," she said as the entered the building. "Secure the presidential suite and the barracks above it. I'll go for the penthouse."

The two made their way up in the elevator. Fawkes got off at his stop and began firing on soldiers, and Rokewood went to meet the High Elder. As she stepped off the elevator, she opened her jacket to reveal several blocks of C4 strapped to her chest, linked to a detonator in her hand. Her bomb vest dissuaded the soldiers from firing on her. At Maxson's request, they lowered their weapons.

"High Elder Maxson. I remember when you were just a Squire."

"And I remember when you knew loyalty."

"Do you really want to play this game, Arthur? We both know that this has gotten out of control."

"What has? Progress?" he retorted.

"The Brotherhood has a habit of thinking that everything they find belongs to them. First it was just technology. Now you're taking colonies. What's next? An invasion of China?"

"At least I'm not a terrorist," he shot back.

"No, but you do destroy homes."

"Oh, so the den of slavers was your home? What does that say about you?"

"It says that I'm willing to do what's necessary," she replied as she held up the detonator to the bomb. Before she could pull it, a laser tore through her arm, severing it at the elbow. With a scream, she was pulled to the ground by the soldiers.

"So am I," Arthur said as he shot her in the head. The laser was blue, not red. It only stunned her instead of killing her. "I want her dead. The Empire needs its first public execution. Lock her down in the basement for now."

"Yes sir," the soldiers said as they took her into the elevator.

"Sir," a voice from the intercom shouted.

"Yes?" he asked, pressing the button on the com.

"The mutant is neutralized."

"Dead, or captured?"

"Dead. We couldn't capture him."

"Good job, soldier."

"Thank you, sir," the soldier replied through the intercom as Arthur walked to the kitchen. Arthur was nineteen years old; the leader of a nation; under threat from terrorists; and now a drinker.

* * *

So," NCR President Elizabeth Drake began, "The High Elder was attacked in his own capital. I take it he lives."

"Yes ma'am," General Hsu replied.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that."

"Ma'am, I'd advise against it. The last thing we'd want is to incite a war with the Empire."

"Exactly. Which is why we make it look like the Khans did it. Then they'll join us against the Khans."

"But if we get caught then they'll attack us."

"Then we won't let them catch us."

"But then there's still the problem of getting in. Their borders are closed, as are the Divide's."

"We have an ambassador there. We have soldiers there. Can they not do it?" the President asked.

"If you think they'll pull it off, you're out of your mind."

"Oh am I? Then how did some random wastelander nearly pull it off?"

"I couldn't tell you. But let me assure you, we'll get caught." the General promised.

"Then how do we get them to join us against the eastern powers?"

"We need to convince them that it's a war worth fighting, and that it should be fought on our side."

"And how do we do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Hsu conceded.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Leo had been wandering for days until he finally found himself at the gates of the Green Apple. The strip took him through a collapsing city filled with strange residents. Those who called the Rotten Apple home seemed to worship ancient sports stars and were at war for unknown reasons. Some said it was over a girl, others say it was about a special baseball bat. Whatever it was, it was worth dying for in their eyes.

Leo approached the gate to the Green Apple, noting that the snipers weren't firing at him. As he was wondering how he could sneak in, the gates squeaked open, revealing a well-dressed man inside.

* * *

Samantha Rokewood was led to the top of the makeshift scaffolds where a single noose awaited her. Her executioner, apparently an Inquisitor, tied the noose tightly around her bare neck. She saw High Elder Maxson exit the Steel Tower to give an address.

"A week ago, this terrorist made an attempt on my life. She failed to meet her goal, but unfortunately, she took the lives of many of our brothers. Today, the Empire of Steel will have its first formal execution. Samantha, any last words?" Arthur asked, half expecting an apology.

After a moment of consideration, she gave her final words. "Arthur, go fuck yourself."

Arthur gave the word, and the floor dropped out beneath the would-be terrorist. The noose snapped her neck, and she was left dangling as the crowd dispersed.

* * *

"Are you a member of the Brotherhood of Steel?" the well-groomed man asked.

"Yes," Leo replied cautiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Maxwell Cronian, current president of Cronian Industries and the Green Apple," he explained. "Please, come in."

"Okay," Leo muttered as be entered, listening to the gates creak to a close behind him.

"This is the Green Apple," the strange man motioned to the city before him. The buildings were ablaze with light. The turbines atop the buildings spun in the wind. Children played in the streets and men and women in suits went off to work. A smiling cop could be seen walking a beat. Even the waiters at the nearby cafe seemed to be happy. It was a slice of Old World heaven. "Incredible, I know. Even our poorest residents are probably some of the wealthiest people in the world."

"Okay wait," Leo striped him, remembering his mission. "Why did you let me in? What makes you think I'm not a threat?"

"Oh, yes, here's the thing," Maxwell said with a laugh. "See, my friends and I like to gamble, not with cards or dice, but with people. I made a bet that a Brotherhood of Steel member would eventually come to meet us."

"How do you know about the Brotherhood?"

"Because we sent scouts out. As far as DC."

"Alright, so what about these Brahminshit crazy gangs? Are they part of a bet too?"

"Yes, we built those gangs. I'm betting that the Yanks will win."

"Why did you set them up? And what are they fighting over?" Leo asked.

"They aren't really fighting over anything. And we set them up because we know that eventually the Rotten Apple would attack us. We wanted them to be busy attacking each other."

"Alright. So what now? You've won your bet," Leo asked. They'd been walking for some time until they reached a talk building he assumed to be Maxwell's home.

"Now, I show you off at dinner," he replied with a smile. "Then you can tell me and my constituents why you're here."


End file.
